Mentiras Perfectas
by Lymairoz
Summary: Justin se ha establecido bien y está felizmente casado. Pero pronto su vida se derrumbará cuando su extraña hermana decida volver de un salto en su vida. Fic futurístico. Justin/Alex ... Algunos capítulos pueden llegar a M
1. Chapter 1

Okay esto es la traducción del ESPECTACULAR fic de **Alycia00 **_**"Perfect Lies"**_ así que NINGÚN TIPO DE CRÉDITO VA PARA MÍ. ¿Entendido? Yo sólo voy a traducirlo…

Disclaimer: La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de Alycia00 y la serie es de Disney.

Por supuesto que es Jalex, no se desesperen, a su momento lo verán…

P.D: MASON No Existe en esta historia, ¿bien?

**Mentiras Perfectas**

Julieta despertó con el cálido sol de la mañana que brillaba fuertemente a través de la ventana. El sol estaba apenas por encima, la ventana de la pared del fondo había desarrollado un resplandor misterioso, un halo de luz azul que empapaba las persianas y cortinas. Ella estaba empezando a entender que la luz estaba realmente allí, y que sus ojos realmente estaban abiertos. Ella amaba las mañanas porque tenía una razón por la cual despertar. Él no estaba allí cuando ella despertó, pero Julieta ya se había acostumbrado. Ella tenía que entender que era su trabajo el que dejaba el espacio vacío a su lado. Sí extrañaba el sentimiento de despertar al lado de él, pero de nuevo, ella ya se había acostumbrado a eso. Ella se despertaba sola, pero no se iba a dormir sola.

Eran sólo ella, su esposo y su pequeña niña.

Sonrió y se estiró, alzando sus manos arriba de su cabeza y luego tocando la punta de sus pies. Tomando un profundo respiro se bajó de la cama y se deslizó en sus pantuflas.

Su casa siempre se sentía cálida y confortante. Esa mañana especialmente, por alguna razón… ella no estaba segura de qué era, pero tenía un buen presentimiento sobre ese día.

Cada mañana era así.

Perfecta.

Esa era la palabra que usaría cuando describiera a su familia; _perfecta._

Claro, su pasado y el de Justin habían sido duros y difíciles de entender aún y si no habías estado en medio de él. Ella nunca había imaginado ni en sus más locos sueños que podría alcanzar una estable vida como esta. Tan sólo ocho años atrás ella había sido un vampiro, pero ahora era una madre y una esposa. Ellos habían tomado la decisión de deshacerse de sus poderes juntos y aun no se habían retractado de eso. Justin ya no era un hechicero. Ahora era el tipo normal con una hermosa familia y un trabajo respetable en el hospital local. Él había estudiado duro y se había ganado su lugar allí como un doctor.

El sentimiento familiar de paz se apoderó de Julieta mientras se dirigía hacia su gran cocina.

Se sirvió un café y vio el brillo del mostrador de mármol cuando tomaba asiento a la mesa de la cocina.

Pasando una mano entre su sedoso cabello rubio, tomó un buen, largo y caliente sorbo de su tazón.

El hecho de que ella estaba allí sentada en su preciosa cocina significaba muchísimo para ella. Significaba que todo el dolor que le había causado a su familia no había sido por nada. A los padres de Julieta no les gustaba la idea de su hija siendo una mortal. Sin embargo ella lo dio todo: sus poderes y su familia. A diferencia de Justin-

Justin le dio todos sus poderes a Max, su hermano menor, cuando descubrieron que Julieta estaba embarazada. Él quería una familia normal tanto como Julieta y ambos estuvieron agradecidos cuando la familia de Justin no los abandonó. Por supuesto que Jerry estaba algo amargado de que su hijo hubiera elegido entregar sus poderes después de tantos años de entrenamiento, pero toda esa amargura se fue cuando nació su nieta.

"¡Boo!"

Julieta se sacudió y se congeló por una décima de segundo, con una mano sobre su pecho, "¡Emma, cariño, asustaste a mamá!" rió.

"¡Ven aquí!"

La abrazó y besó su frente. La niña de cuatro años rápidamente corrió y salió de la cocina.

"Cariño, recuerda empacar tu pijama, lo necesitarás cuando vayas a la casa de Amber." Julieta le gritó a su hija.

Emma siempre se había parecido a sus padres. Los ojos azul-verdoso-grisáceo de Justin y los dorados rizos de Julieta.

Julieta colocó su tazón en el mostrador y fue a tomar una ducha. Miró hacia arriba al reloj, eran las ocho y cuarto. Lo había hecho de nuevo: Una mañana perfecta.

…

"¿ Y qué vas a decir cuando termines tu merienda?" Julieta, ahora en su ropa de oficina, le arreglaba el cabello a su hija.

La pequeña sonriendo miró arriba hacia su madre "¡Gracias!" sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas de la emoción.

"Exacto," sonrió de vuelta "y cuando Amber te diga que te cambies y te pongas tu pijama, ¿qué harás?"

"T-tomaré una siesta y diré buenas noches." Explicó Emma, orgullosa de que sabía todas las respuestas. Julieta sonrió brillantemente a la niña con trenzas que había crecido tan rápidamente.

Primero había dudado en ponerla en una guardería, pero extrañaba el trabajo.

Ella había encontrado un trabajo genial y realmente lo disfrutaba. Después de todo era muy buena en su trabajo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrar su cartera, el timbre sonó. Julieta suspiró en voz alta y fue hacia la puerta, pero cuando la abrió, encontró algo que no estaba esperando.

No podía creer que realmente era ella.

Ellas simplemente se quedaron allí paradas, mirándose la una a la otra, sin expresión en sus rostros.

"¿Alex?"

"Santa mierd-" la morena maldijo nerviosamente "es decir, ¡Hola!"

Julieta soltó una risita sin aliento, moviendo una pieza perdida de su cabello de en frente de sus ojos, "¿Qué- quiero decir… ¡No te he visto en años!"

"Lo sé," Alex cruzó los brazos, abrazando su chaqueta de cuero "¿Podría pasar?"

Julieta felizmente tomó dos pasos atrás del camino y le permitió a su _cuñada _a pasar adelante.

La miró, notando los cambios que habían tomado lugar desde la última vez que la había visto.

Su desordenado cabello enmarcaba su hermoso rostro. Ella llevaba una simple chaqueta de cuero con una camisa sencilla negra ajustada, con leggins y un par de botas negras largas.

Síp, era Alex, no había duda sobre eso.

Alex miró alrededor la gran y hermosa casa en la que había entrado, casi olvidando porqué estaba allí en primer lugar.

Julieta la condujo nerviosamente a la sala de estar, "¿Te gustaría algo de café, agua, té?

Alex la miró con una sonrisa "No, gracias."

"Luces genial." Dijo Julieta acercándose "Han pasado como cuatro años desde que te vi-"

"Sí, era el primer cumpleaños de Emma cuando…" Alex tragó saliva nerviosamente "Pero eso no importa… Sé que no he sido exactamente la mejor hermana, hija o incluso amiga, pero no hubiese venido aquí de no ser algo importante."

Julieta asintió como si entendiera a lo que se refería, "¿Qué sucede, entonces?"

Ella tomó un respiro profundo, "Y-yo estaba…" empezó, pero se detuvo rápidamente, "Justin no está aquí, ¿o sí?"

"No. Está en el trabajo."

Alex dejó caer su cabeza en vergüenza, "Agh. Esto es difícil de explicar."

Julieta miró a su reloj, "Bueno, voy a saltarme el trabajo hoy de todas formas, así que tengo tiempo." Un par de sonrisas fueron intercambiadas y luego Emma entró en la habitación.

"Mami," ella tiró su mochila en el piso "quiero irme."

La preocupada madre rápidamente se levantó y caminó hacia su hija, "Cariño, hoy nos quedaremos en casa, ¿está bien?"

La pequeña niña había oído a su madre apenas mientras trataba de tomar un vistazo del visitante sentado en el sofá, "¿Quién es ella?" preguntó su pequeña voz.

La cabeza de Alex se estiró para encontrarse con los azules ojos de la pequeña y le sonrió.

Julieta ignoró la pregunta de su hija, "Emma, puedes irte y ver caricaturas en la oficina de papi mientras mami habla con una amiga, ¿Está bien?"

La niña asintió y oleó su mano como un adiós para Alex.

Alex la observó irse antes de volverse ante la mujer que se había parado en frente de ella.

"Ahora, dime qué es lo que sucede."

Luego de casi una hora de explicar cómo ella había perdido todo; su casa, su dinero, auto- Alex finalmente suspiró, "…Y así es como llegué aquí."

Julieta sabía que Alex era muy buena tomando malas decisiones.

Ella había sido así desde… siempre.

Esa era la diferencia entre el hermano y la hermana Russo; Justin era cuidadoso, pero Alex no. Ella no tenía miedo de casi nada y de alguna manera siempre terminaba en el medio de algo malo.

"¿Todavía piensas en él?"

Alex sacudió su cabeza. "No…no, claro que no," dijo suavemente, casi tristemente.

"Eso es bueno."

"No lo sé," Alex rodó sus ojos, "él robó todo lo que poseía y yo ciegamente creí que me amaba. Ahora estoy sola y en quiebra."

Julieta mordió su labio inferior y miró hacia abajo, "podrías quedarte con nosotros…"

"¿Qué?" Alex casi brincó del sofá, "¿En serio? Porque yo _realmente _apreciaría eso. No quiero volver con mamá y papá."

"Claro que tenemos que hablar con Justin primero, pero estoy segura de que el no tendrá nada en contra de eso."

"Sí, seguro," Alex sonrió en una mueca, "Sé lo que estoy haciendo."

Así que, ¿qué piensan?

Reviews por favor

En los otros capítulos habrá más explicaciones etc. Los poderes de Alex y todo.

Y el siguiente capítulo será más largo. Dejen reviews si les gusta la idea.

Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

El día de él había sido horrible. Horrible y aún más horrible.

Justin entró en el cuarto de vestuario y se sentó en la banca. Dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra el casillero, suspiró. Esta no era la forma en la que había imaginado su vida. De repente la puerta se abrió de nuevo, pero esto no lo molestó. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y se permitió a sí mismo tener un momento de calma, pero pronto éste fue destrozado cuando oyó una voz familiar.

"Viejo, ¿Estás bien?"

"Hola, Matt," lo saludó Justin fruncido "acabo de volver de la habitación de Becca Newport. Ella falleció." Este trabajo no era el más fácil. El hecho de que él había tenido que estar allí y ser testigo de un corazón deteniéndose era un sentimiento que nunca quería experimentar de nuevo. La chica tenía tan sólo cinco años de edad y cada vez que había visto a la pequeña Becca pensaba en Emma.

Matt asintió y se encogió de hombros, "Nunca se hace más fácil."

Matt había sido amigo de Justin desde que éste se unió a la escuela médica. Se graduaron al mismo tiempo y eventualmente empezaron a trabajar en el mismo hospital. Justin odiaba cuando las personas morían, pero amaba la sensación que sentía cuando salvaba una vida. Le recordaba a su magia. Si él fuera un hechicero ahora su vida sería diez veces más fácil. Personas como Justin aman los retos, él los necesitaba. Él sabía que algún día él sería un gran doctor y allí estaba- era de hecho un gran doctor.

"Todo lo que quiero pensar ahora es ir a casa y disfrutar en serio el hecho de que puedo dormir unas pocas horas más." Justin rió.

"¡Te lo mereces! Has estado haciendo turnos nocturnos durante mucho tiempo."

Justin se cambió la camisa, "Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo."

"Cierto," Matt estuvo de acuerdo "¿Tienes algo especial planeado?"

Había una gigantesca sonrisa en la cara de Justin. "No realmente. Pienso que Julieta pasará por la casa y cocinará una merienda. Al menos eso espero."

Compartieron otra risa, "Julieta es una galleta dura."

"Eso es lo que de hecho es ella." Justin se lanzó la chaqueta encima, "estoy feliz de que estemos hablando de nuevo."

Su amigo estudió su cara seria, "¿Todavía te molesta?"

"Pensé que se quedaría en casa con Emma y no pensaría en el trabajo. Era un retroceso pero haríamos que funcionara," explicó Justin a Matt, quien era muy consciente de su situación en el hogar, "¿Si me molesta? Sí lo hace, y ella lo sabe, pero no puedo decirle que se siente y que no haga nada cuando ella claramente no quiere."

"Eso es malo." Dijo sinceramente, pero fue interrumpido por su buscapersonas. Luego de darle una duradera mirada al aparato frunció el entrecejo "¡Ah, hombre, otro accidente automovilístico!"

Justin le dio algunas palmadas a su amigo, "Ve y salva algunas vidas."

Matt rió, "Y tú ve a casa con tu familia."

"Ah, eso lo puedo hacer."

Justin se despidió de su amigo y salió de la sensación despreocupada del hospital. Quizás este día no sería tan horrible como él pensó. Si tan sólo hubiese sabido lo que le esperaba en la casa… 

"¿Mami?" preguntó Emma, tirando de la manga de Julieta. "¿Podemos hacer pan de ajo también? ¿Con queso? ¿Cómo papi?"

Alex se rió de una manera no muy disimulada, incapaz de retener su risa. Eso era _tan _Justin; pan de ajo con queso. Ella nunca entendió esa combinación.

Distraídamente, Julieta asintió. "Ve y saca el queso del refrigerador," dijo, antes de echarle una mirada a Alex quien ya estaba sentada en la mesa.

Emma sacó el queso del refrigerador y se lo dio a su madre, quien lucía distraída.

"Gracias, cariño." Le sonrió a su hija, pero Emma ya había encontrado algo más interesante en su radar: Alex.

"Mami, ¿Puedo ver la tele con tía Alex hasta la cena?"

Ella asintió y se inclinó para besar el sedoso cabello de su hija.

"Te diré algo, ¿Qué tal si tú vas a ver la televisión mientras mami y la tía Alex hacen la cena?"

La pequeña sonrió y corrió a la sala de estar.

Alex caminó hasta donde se encontraba Julieta, "Es muy linda."

Julieta asintió orgullosa. "Sí, y tiene buenos modales también."

"Me he dado cuenta" Alex le sonrió e hizo un esfuerzo para comenzar la ensalada.

"No tienes que hacerlo," insistió y retiró el envase de la ensalada del frente de Alex, "eres nuestra invitada."

Alex retrocedió un poco a cuán seria era Julieta.

"Seguro, entonces puedes ocuparte tú de eso…"

Julieta continuó cortando y cocinando la comida mientras Alex se paraba en el fondo de la cocina.

"y ¿Has hablado con Theresa y Jerry?"

Alex rió "¿Mamá y papá? ¡Diablos No!"

La mujer nerviosa lanzó una mirada amenazante hacia Alex. Ella no quería que su hija recogiera malas palabras.

"_Diablos No." _ Susurró Alex juguetonamente.

Julieta mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente, "Así que, ¿Cómo le vas a explicar tu partida a Justin? Estoy segura de que él está tan curioso como yo, de por qué te fuiste y ni siquiera te molestaste en llamarnos."

"Créeme, él ya sabe." Le dijo, sus ojos café volaron para hacer contacto con los de Julieta. 

"¡Estoy en casa!" gritó Justin mientras pasaba a su amado hogar y continuaba su camino hacia la cocina, "Huele delicioso de nue-"

Se detuvo. Eso no podía ser real. Tenía que ser un error.

Probablemente estaba más cansado de lo normal, y su mente le estaba jugando trucos. Había pasado un tiempo largo sin dormir muy bien en la noche.

No podía creer lo que veía. Ella lucía diferente, pero sabía que era ella. Él sólo sabía. Si ella era real, había bajado un poco de peso, no es que hubiera sido gorda alguna vez, pero ahora su cuerpo estaba tonificado y bronceado. Su cabello había crecido bastante y lucía como ella misma de nuevo.

Él dio un paso, y luego otro, sus pies voluntariamente lo empujaban hacia adelante. No se atrevía a parpadear por miedo a que ella se desvaneciera.

"¿Alex, eres tú?" dijo, su voz sonaba ronca hasta para sus propios oídos.

Ella levantó la vista y él hizo una mueca mientras la cara de ella palidecía.

Julieta se paró abruptamente, "¡Cariño! Estás en casa más temprano."

"¿Qué estás haciendo _Tú _aquí?" Pregunto Justin ignorando por completo a su esposa.

Antes de que Alex pudiera procesar qué realmente estaba sucediendo, una pequeña voz interrumpió su tren de pensamientos.

"¡Papi!"

Él salió del asunto y cargó a su hija, "Hola, cielo."

La pequeña rió, "¡Papi, Tía Alex nos está visitando!"

Justin aclaró su garganta y miró a Alex directamente a los ojos, "Ya veo."

Julieta rompió su competencia de miradas y caminó hasta él y Emma, "Cariñito, ¿Quieres ayudarme a poner las cosas de la tía Alex en la habitación de huéspedes?"

"¡Sí!"

"Está bien, entonces, vamos." Julieta tomó a la niña y miró a Justin.

Luego de que su esposa e hija desaparecieron del cuarto, é sabía que no venía nada lindo.

"J-Justin…" susurró ella.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó sorpresivamente, quedándose parado torpemente en frente de ella con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Bien." Dijo cuidadosamente.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Bien?

"Yo, yo solo…yo quería decir 'hola'. Ha pasado un tiempo."

Él se rió, "Así que ¿tú sólo pasabas por el vecindario y decidiste pasar por aquí? ¡Vamos, Alex! Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso." Él dejó caer su mirada, dudando por un largo rato, "¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero?"

Ella estaba hartándose de su actitud, "¡Yo no vine aquí por tu dinero, imbécil!"

"¿En serio?"

Ella dio un paso más cerca, "Vine aquí porque no tenía otra opción."

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en la ciudad?"

"Un par de meses ahora."

Él rodó sus ojos, "¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo?"

"No es precisamente fácil el arrastrarte a tu hermano, que desprecia todo lo que haces." Dijo casi escupiendo.

Ella estaba, obviamente, tan fiera como había sido siempre.

"Yo no te desprecio."

Era el turno de ella de reír, "Ah, ¿en serio? ¿Por qué crees que no había llamado?"

Él suspiró, "¡No quiero hablar de eso ahora mismo! Mi hija está en el cuarto contiguo."

"Pienso que Emma debería saber un poco más acerca de su alrededor. Creo que debería saber lo cobarde que fue su padre cuando decidió arruinar a toda su familia por un tonto enamoramiento."

"¿Estás llamando a Julieta un enamoramiento? ¡Es mi esposa, Alex! Despierta ya." Dijo claramente, "no puedo creer que esto es lo primero que tengas que decirme después de tres años. Ya no importa. He seguido adelante. Todos lo hemos hecho."

"Yo no." dijo ella, su voz estaba chorreando ira y desdén.

Él estaba extremadamente frustrado, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Alex?"

"Necesito un lugar en donde quedarme."

"¿Por qué no fuiste con mamá y papá?"

"No puedo ir allá por- todo." Dejó caer su mirada, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Alex no quería culparse por lo que había ocurrido. Cuando Justin decidió entregar sus poderes hace años ella pensó que no era en serio. No se lo podía imaginar sin sus poderes. Justin era un hechicero, justo como ella. El día que le dijo que le iba a entregar sus poderes, ella había declinado. Ella no quería sus poderes. En ese punto todo se sentía tan mal que ella se había dado por vencida completamente. Alex tuvo que mirar el dolor de su padre por causa de la decisión de Justin y, de alguna manera de la nada ella hizo un torpe movimiento.

"Alex…"

Ella mordió su labio inferior mirándolo. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue recordar.

"_¿Alex?" Justin miró a su hermana quien se paró en frente de él._

_Ella tragó saliva fuertemente, "Necesito hablar contigo."_

_Él suspiró. Sabía que ella iba a tratar de convencerlo de cambiar de idea._

"_¿Ahora qué?"_

"_No puedo dejar que hagas esto." Le dijo ella simplemente._

"_Estoy haciendo esto por Julieta y por mí. No puedo seguir con esto, Alex. Tú sabes cuán difícil es."_

"_¡No lo estás haciendo por las razones correctas!"_

"_¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo estoy haciendo por nuestra niñ-"_

"_Exacto."_

_Él ignoró el comentario, "No quiero pelear de nuevo. __Si no tienes nada más que decir, por favor vete"_

_Ella tomo un profundo respiro "Si tú lo haces entonces yo también lo haré."_

"_¿Ah?" él no estaba entendiendo lo que ella le decía._

_Su voz se quebró, "Si tú entregas tus poderes entonces yo también lo haré."_

…

El silencio había llenado el espacio entre ellos parados allí.

"Necesito un cigarillo." Rompió el silencio Alex y caminó hacia el balcón.

Justin sacudió su cabeza, después de entender lo mucho que de hecho había cambiado Alex "_Tú _no eres mi hermana." Murmuró para sus adentros.

Ella abrió la puerta del balcón y se volteó para verlo a los ojos, "Tú ya no eres mi hermano."


	3. Chapter 3

_¿De qué se trataba todo esto?_

Justin sacudió su cabeza y determinadamente irrumpió en el balcón. "No he terminado aún, Alex."

Ella le lanzó una mirada en su dirección, "Quejarte no te llevará a ninguna parte."

"Para, ¿Quieres? Simplemente no puedes venir aquí y esperar que te deje vivir aquí."

Sin vacilación, ella sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo y un cigarrillo. Lentamente puso el cigarrillo justo en el medio de su boca y lo encendió. Inhaló, permitiendo que la refrescante e irritante esencia de menta penetrara su tráquea, "Nunca he pedido nada de ti-"

El reviró sus ojos como respuesta.

"Bien. He hecho un montón de estúpidas decisiones," ella suspiró mientras exhalaba el humo, "como cuando-"

Él la interrumpió, "NO vayamos a eso."

Ella odiaba ser ignorada por él.

"Justin, escucha… es sólo un par de días. No me queda nada, por favor."

Él dejó salir un exasperado suspiro, "¿Qué acerca de mamá y papá?"

Los ojos de Alex se ampliaron en shock, "¡¿Esperas que yo le diga a mamá y papá cómo me estafaron y perdí todo? De ninguna manera. Preferiría vivir en la calle."

Su mirada se encontró con la de ella, "¿Entiendes lo difícil que ser-" con una sacudida de cabeza, cortó su propia oración. "Tengo un trabajo. No puedo quedarme aquí y empezar a cuidarte como cuando éramos niños. Sé que si te quedas aquí, causarás algún tipo de problema."

"Ya no tengo dieciséis. Conseguiré un trabajo y tú ni siquiera me notarás."

"¿Y qué pasó con el chico con el que estabas saliendo?" preguntó Justin enigmáticamente, "¿Todavía le hablas o qué?"

"¿Qué? ¡No he hablado con Michael desde meses! No soy estúpida, Justin."

Él rió, "Sabías que era basura y de igual forma-"

"¡No voy a hablar de esto contigo!"

"¿Por qué no? ¿Estás avergonzada de él?"

"¡Deja de presionarme, Justin! ¡No hablaré de eso contigo!"

Alex tomó un último aliento del cigarrillo antes de lanzarlo lejos.

Cruzó sus brazos a la defensiva, "Lo creas o no… No vine aquí a pelear contigo."

"Luces cansada." Comentó él, cambiando de tema.

Ella se encogió de hombros torpemente. "Lo estoy un poco, supongo."

"Vayamos adentro," él abrió la puerta y la miró, "ambos estamos cansados y no soy capaz de tratar con 'esto' ahora mismo."

Alex sonrió débilmente, "Así que… ¿No me echarás?"

Él sonrió algo tristemente, "Lo sé, debería… Pero nunca podría hacerte eso."

…

Alex estaba mirando a las fotos de la familia perfecta que estaban colgadas en la pared de la habitación de huéspedes.

No podía apartar sus ojos de las fotografías. En ellas había esa sensación de calidez que la hacía sonreír.

Justin apareció de repente a su lado y ella pudo haber saltado tres metros tranquilamente.

Alex presionó una mano sobre su latiente corazón, "Nunca, vuelvas a hacerme eso." Lo reprendió, e incluso dio un paso atrás, "Me cag- Me asustaste hasta la médula."

Él tuvo el descaro de reírse, "Disculpa. No quise asustarte. ¿Qué haces?"

"¿Ahora me estás acosando?" preguntó ella.

"No, claro que no."

Alex sonrió y se volvió a las fotografías, "Luce muchísimo como tú."

"Bueno, Emma siempre ha sido la niña de papá."

"Es gracioso," ella lo miró hacia los ojos "nunca te imaginé como un padre."

"¿En serio?" preguntó suavemente.

"Nope," se encogió de hombros, "Siempre imaginé que terminarías solo con todas tus muñecas."

Ella se estaba burlando de él y él había captado el mensaje, "Sí, bueno, siempre supe que de alguna forma te arrastrarías de nuevo a mí." Comentó, tratando de esconder una sonrisa torcida.

Ella se ruborizó, y ligeramente golpeó su brazo. "¡No es gracioso!" Se rió de lo ingenuo que era, "¿No deberías estar durmiendo?"

"¿No deberías estar Tú durmiendo?" contraatacó, "Como sea, sólo vine a ver si necesitabas algo."

"Tengo todo lo que necesito gracias a Julieta" ella miró hacia su cama, "Ella incluso me prestó algo de ropa."

"Oh," su voz se hizo profunda, "Bueno, entonces… Buenas noches."

Lo miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar admirar la sinceridad que se escondía allí.

"Buenas noches." Dijo muy suave, sus palabras rápidamente desaparecieron en el aire.

…

"¿_Hablaste con ella?"_

Ella sí lucía diferente, pensó él. Había algo acerca de Alex que había cambiado, pero él no podía terminar de figurar qué era.

Casi tres años apartados era un largo tiempo. El hecho de que ellos eran más cercanos cuando eran más jóvenes lo hacía todavía más difícil de comprender.

"Justin," Julieta elevó su voz, "¡Justin!"

Los ojos de él se abrieron de repente, "¿Eh?"

"Te pregunté, ¿Hablaste con ella?"

"Sí, hablé con ella…" su voz estaba baja y sus palabras vacilaban.

"¿Y?" Ella lucía curiosa, "Bueno, ¿Qué dijo?"

"Le di mi permiso para quedarse. Es sólo temporal."

Julieta señaló sus opciones, "Sé que así será, pero ambos sabemos que Alex tiene una tendencia a quedarse pegada…"

Él levantó una ceja. "¿Qué se supone que signifique eso?"

"Vamos a ser realistas, cariño," Julieta explicó, "Ella no se irá hasta que gane algo de dinero para irse- si somos suertudos encontrará algún chico nuevo que se la lleve."

Justin desvió su mirada, obviamente en signo de incredulidad, "Es sólo un par de días. No un tiempo tan largo"

"¿Y qué sobre las pastillas?"

Él miró a su esposa, quien descansaba al lado de él en la cama, "No ha usado nada en años"

Justin sabía que Alex había tenido problemas hace años. Después de entregar sus poderes, había tenido problemas para dormir. Se suponía que las pastillas para dormir arreglarían el problema, pero empezaron otro círculo de depresión. Ella sobrepasó todo, pero le tomó años.

"¿Cómo sabemos eso?" preguntó ella sin poder hacer nada, "Ni siquiera la conocemos."

"Es mi hermana." Escupió Justin.

"Sólo estoy pensando en Emma en todo esto," dijo Julieta suavemente, "No quiero que se encariñe con Alex. ¿Qué pasará cuando desaparezca de nuevo?"

"No lo sé…" Admitió él. Realmente no sabía.

…

Eran las diez en punto y los ojos de Justin parpadearon concientemente. Le tomó un momento, imaginarse lo que había pasado la noche anterior y dónde estaba ahora.

Tropezó en la sala de estar y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

"Mierda," Alex maldijo _suavemente_, mirando la televisión, que era lo que estaba causando el problema. "¿Por qué hay tantos controles distintos? Supongo que tenemos que saltarnos la película por culpa de tu estúpido papá y su televisión de porquería." Se quejó Alex en voz alta y miró a Emma quien se paró al lado de ella soltando risitas a las malas palabras que su tía había dicho. Alguien se rió por lo bajo detrás de ellas y Alex se volteó. Cuando vio a Justin parado detrás de ella, se ruborizó.

"No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo," Admitió ella.

"Me lo imaginé," respondió él con una sonrisa. "Decidiste iniciar el televisor con un control del DVD?"

"Supongo" hizo un mohín.

La pequeña niña corrió a los brazos de su padre, "Papi, Tía Alex está siendo graciosa."

"Sé que lo es," volvió a reírse por lo bajo, "¿Ya comiste el desayuno?"

Emma asintió y sonrió, "Mami me hizo desayuno antes de irse."

"Está bien. Ahora ve y cámbiate la piyama. Podemos ir a ver a la abuela y al abuelo."

Los ojos de la pequeña se agrandaron dramáticamente, "¿En serio? ¿La Tía Alex vendrá también?"

Justin miró a Alex, quien asintió como respuesta, "Seguro, Emma. Iré con ustedes."

"¡_Yay!_" Emma gritó mientras inmediatamente saltaba de los brazos de su padre y hacía su camino fuera de la habitación.

Alex desvió la mirada incómoda, "Pensé que tenías trabajo (¿?)"

"No- tengo turno en la noche." Se encogió de hombros, "Se supone que dormiría el día entero, pero sé que debería pasar el día con ella envés de lo otro."

"Y _mágicamente _escogiste la actividad de ver a papá y mamá…" murmuró ella, "No sé si debería ir con ustedes."

Él negó con la cabeza, "Ya hiciste la promesa. No quieres enfadar a una niña de cuatro, ¿cierto?"

"Maldita sea." Rodó sus ojos, "Supongo que no será tan terrible."

"Sí," se sentó en el sofá con una arrogante sonrisa, "Max todavía está en la academia. Reprobó el examen final."

Alex tomó asiento a su lado, "¿Y piensas que tú hubieses pasado en tu primer intento?"

"Sé que lo hubiese hecho." Bromeó.

"Está bien entonces, genio," ella sonrió, "Entonces, ¿por qué eres un doctor en lugar de un hechicero?"

Justin le brindó una mirada curiosa.

"Tenías una opción. Podrías estar haciendo lo que Max está haciendo ahora mismo."

Estuvo silencioso al principio, "Elegí a mi hija y mi esposa sobre la magia y estoy alegre de ello."

"No me arrepiento de mi decisión tampoco," le dijo ella, "No sería capaz de hacerlo sin ti."

Ella se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando, "¿Qué?"

Se encogió de hombros, "Nada."

"¿Te sientes cómodo estando a mi alrededor?"

Hizo un gesto, "Así… desearía que pudiera ser así todo el tiempo, Alex."

"Pero no será así."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó él

Ella rió, "Sabes tan bien como yo que nunca vamos a dejar de pelear. Esto nunca se queda así por mucho tiempo. Algo pasará, y ninguno de los dos se va a rendir, porque nosotros no sabemos cómo comprometernos sin gritarle al otro."

"Hemos estado mejor," le recordó él. "Sí, aun peleamos, pero no me has lanzado ningún objeto rompible en años. Y ambos somos más racionales. Discutimos como gente adulta ahora."

Ella se levantó del sillón, "Genial, así que quizás dentro de unos cincuenta años, dejaremos de pelear por completo."

"Voy a atreverme a decir esto: Ahora que estás viviendo aquí, no tenemos otra opción."

"Lo sé. Yo sólo… no quiero que nos apartemos. Cometí un error cuando decidí corer y olvidar que tenía una familia aquí."

"Alex," comenzó Justin, y se levantó también, encarándola, "estás aquí ahora. Ya no importa."

"Sí lo hace." Insistió ella.

Él la abrazó fuertemente, "Te he extrañado."

Ella cerró los ojos "Yo también te he extrañado."

…

Bueno… eso es todo por ahora… Se arrepentirán de no dejar reviews desde el primer capítulo, porque esto se va a poner Muy Bueno…

Por cierto, la autora de este fic tiene algunas imágenes de **Emma **en _**SU **_perfil, así que, si quieren saber cómo se ve la preciosísima criatura ¡Vayan al perfil de **Alycia00**! Allí están los links, de la bella Emma…

Adiós, ¡hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

Si ella supiera el tipo de problemas que la esperaban- nunca se hubiera subido al auto con Justin y su adorable hija.

"¿Algo está mal?" Preguntó él, serio.

Alex mordió su labio inferior antes de negar con la cabeza a regañadientes.

"Puedes decirme."

Ella sabía que él no la dejaría sola, "Justin, por la décima vez- Estoy bien. ¿Bien?"

La linda cabecita de Emma subió de repente. Ella conocía ese tono de voz, ira. Lo había escuchado antes, pero no viniendo de la boca de tía Alex.

"Yo sólo- sólo quiero decirte gracias. Por regresar. Y por no huir de nuevo."

El silencio entre ellos era ahora tan largo que había tomado vida propia y sentado densa y pesadamente en el aire.

La voz de Alex se rompió un poco cuando comenzó a hablar, "Terminemos con esto." gruñó.

Antes de darse cuenta, habían llegado al edificio tan familiar. Su hogar de la infancia que sostenía tantos recuerdos para ambos.

Alex sabía que él la estaba observando. Sus ojos azules siempre la encontraban y ella nunca se habituó a la intensidad de ellos. Incluso cuando estaban en silencio y no se miraban entre sí, había una sensación de calma a su alrededor. Él la hacía sentir segura, tan simple como eso. Después de todo, él era el hermano mayor.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba ella. Su madre. Brillando como la recordaba.

"¡Abuela!" Emma se apresuró a abrazar las piernas de Theresa.

Justin echó una última mirada hacia Alex y ella odió la expresión que vio en su rostro. Era preocupación, preocupación en su máximo exponente.

"Hola, cariño." Theresa siguió sonriendo a su nieta, pero cuando Justin entró en la casa- revelando un alma perdida, Theresa lanzó un gritillo ahogado, "¡Alex!"

Alex le devolvió una sonrisa descuidada y abrazó a su madre, "Hola, mamá."

"¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Ignorando que aún estaba abrazando a su madre, sus ojos brillantes encontraron los de Justin, "He vuelto… a casa."

…

"_¿Dónde has estado?"_

"_¿Qué has estado haciendo?"_

"_¿Estás trabajando?"_

"_¿Quizás haya algún novio, por allí?"_

Todas esas estúpidas preguntas fueron repetidas más de una vez durante la hora en la que se sentaron juntos en la mesa.

Por supuesto ella sabía qué esperar, después de todo era su madre.

Jerry se sentó en el otro final de la mesa, en silencio y asintiendo. Él lucía igual que Alex… bueno, quizás un par de kilos más pesado… o muchos kilos más pesado…

"Así que… ¿Dónde te estás quedando?"

Justin casi se ahogó con su comida, "La verdad-"

"Estoy quedándome en una casa rentada, muy barata," explicó Alex a sus padres, "Es bastante cómoda, la verdad. Cerca de la casa de Justin y Julieta."

Él trató de leer su mente, pero algunas veces era tan plenamente retorcida que él ni siquiera sabía que rayos estaba pensando. Eso era lo que odiaba de su hermana; las mentiras. Su perfecta hermanita sabía cómo mentir, quizás demasiado bien. Sin embargo, _él amaba la manera en la que ella mentía_.

Se rindió sin pelear y asintió. "Sip. Es una casa muy linda."

"¡Pero papi! Tía Alex duerme en-"

"Noo, cariño," Justin sonrió hacia su hija, "Tía Alex duerme en la otra casa, ¿Recuerdas?"

La pequeña niña no era estúpida y entendió a dónde estaba yendo su padre con esto. Ella rápidamente asintió antes de tomar otro mordisco de su pan.

Theresa se deshizo del extraño sentimiento y cambió el tema, "¿Julieta está en el trabajo?"

"Sí, así es." Respondió él distraído.

"Entonces, ¿El nuevo bebé está en camino?"

Esta vez fue Alex la que casi se ahoga.

"Theresa…" Jerry le dijo a su esposa, "No creo que Justin necesita decirnos nada si él no quiere hacerlo."

"No hay nada que decir." Él trató de mantener su voz calma.

"No sabía que Julieta estaba esperando un bebé." Siguió insistiendo Theresa y disparándole miradas extrañas.

"¡No está esperando un bebé!" Él subió el tono de su voz y se puso de pie, "¡Eso ni siquiera tiene un carajo que ver con ustedes!"

Todo el mundo se congeló. Alex sacudió su cabeza y la servilleta que tenía en las manos, "Lindo almuerzo, ¿eh?"

Ella se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Jerry miró a Theresa, "Bueno, esto estuvo bien."

…

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Él entró en el antiguo cuarto de ella.

El día entero había dado vueltas alrededor del punto. La noche anterior había dado vueltas alrededor del mismo punto.

Había tanto sepultado entre ellos que era difícil de pasar más tiempo igual.

"Eres un hipócrita." Murmuró Alex, "Recuerda cuando-"

"¡No! Pensé que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en no hablar sobre eso," su voz era amarga, "tú misma lo dijiste 'no fue nada'."

Ella se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva, "¿Por qué piensas que me fui? ¿Para ver el mundo? ¡En serio, Justin! Crece ya y admítelo."

Justin resopló en incredulidad, "¡Soy el que creció, Alex! Soy el único que arregló todo el desastre"

"Lo que sea." Ella revolvió un poco su propio cabello, "No te estabas quejando en ese momento,"

"_Que se jodan," ella se sentó a su lado._

_Él rió, "¿Que se jodan todos los hombres?"_

"_Que se jodan todos los hombres." Aclaró ella_

"_Estás ebria."_

"_No lo estoy." rió histéricamente._

"_Sí, lo estás."_

_Alex se levantó, "No estoy ebria."_

"_Lo estás."_

"_No lo estoy. Tú lo estás."_

"_Creo que lo estás." Sonrió "He visto esto antes."_

"_Creo que lo sabría."_

_Tan lejos como irreal la conversación se desvió, o al menos eso fue lo que Alex decidió_

_Una genuina conversación de 'Como llegamos de aquí a allá'._

_Esa noche ella se había rendido con las palabras, situándose en mecerse y zigzaguear. __Y abrazar._

_Abrazos. __Ella había abrazado a Justin._

"_¡Felicitaciones, papá!" Se sentía extraño y torpe._

_Él tenía su brazo alrededor de su hermana, dando palmaditas en su espalda, sintiendo la cabeza de Alex caer brevemente sobre su hombro. Cuán extraño para eso el sentirse torpe._

_Julieta acababa de dar a luz y ahí estaba él, sentado en su viejo cuarto diciéndole adiós a su infancia. También, había estado 'martillándose' con su hermana, no tan inteligentemente._

_Qué maldita vergüenza._

"_Es tarde," Dijo Justin, volviéndose para mirarla._

"_Muy tarde. __Demasiado tarde." Murmuró ella, sin moverse, "Vamos, Justin, no te tambalees," dijo Alex, tratando de sacarlo de su presión, "Es nuestra última noche."_

_Eso funcionó_

_Los ojos le ardían, Justin movió la mano de ella de su propia pierna. "¿Tambalearse?" preguntó él. "¿Desde cuándo media botella de vino y una hora de conversación constituyen un tambaleo?"_

_Alex se volteó para mirarlo, y no pudo ver ni un pedazo de Justin el padre, el hombre casado con un plan, el confiado hombre con un plan. Aquí él tenía cabello desordenado y áspero, ojos hinchados y una camiseta sucia._

_Alex lo miró, luego le sonrió._

"_¿Qué?" Preguntó él_

"_Tu cabello está en todas partes." Alex rió, señalando con sus manos._

_Sorpresivamente consciente, Justin lamió una palma de su mano y la deslizó sobre su cabello, tratando de amansarlo, pero eso sólo hizo que la sonrisa de ella creciera aún más._

"_Te faltó un poco," Dijo ella, inclinándose más cerca y golpeándole la cabeza._

"_Muy graciosa," exclamó Justin, buscando su mano para empujarla, y en lugar de eso encontró que había enlazado sus dedos con los de ella inconscientemente. __Como el abrazo, esto fue torpe al principio._

"_No hables, ¿Bien?" le pidió ella, con voz suave._

_Él asintió, empujando a Alex en la espalda, inclinándose sobre ella._

_No estaban lo suficientemente ebrios porque se sentían apenados, pero tampoco estaban lo suficientemente sobrios como para pensar._

_Sólo Alex, como siempre, solamente un poco más suave, un poco más fácil de tocar. Sólo Justin, inclinándose sobre ella, observándola, su propio rostro calmo y serio._

_Por un momento hubo un silencio incómodo, sus bocas se abrieron, su respiración era irregular. "No podemos-"_

"_No hables," repitió ella, cerrando sus ojos mientras él inclinaba su cabeza y se apoyaba en ella, presionando su boca a su hombro. Como muchas otras cosas, Justin era muy, muy bueno en esto. Bueno sabiendo dónde tocar, bueno sabiendo cuán lejos presionar. Bueno sabiendo cómo besar, cómo besar duro, y mojado y fuerte. __Él, Justin. Su Justin. Su hermano Justin. __Cuando finalmente se separaron, ambos conocían el sabor del beso. Culpa, vergüenza y fracaso._

_Él se apoyó sobre ella, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, "Lo siento," Después de un momento, Justin se levantó y se fue. Así nada más._

"No fue nada," Su mirada era aterradoramente seria, "Sólo un… beso."

"Lo sé," Alex dio otra sacudida de cabeza, asintiendo, incapaz de hablar, "Lo superé."

Toda la cosa estaba afuera al aire libre ahora. Estaba terminado y ellos podían hacer su movimiento.

Ella lo miraba, esperando que dijera algo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó él, frustrado.

Ella dio un amenazante paso en su dirección, "Pero, ¿Ya lo superaste tú?"

…

A/N: Así que… Lo sé… por favor, no me lo digan… lo sé la traducción en este capítulo es pésima, pero me reúso a usar google translate porque sé que eso es mucho peor que yo…

¡Por cierto! Aquellos que quieran ver el _trailer _de **Mentiras Perfectas **busquen en youtube mi canal "Lymairoz" – hay un link en mi perfil, si quieren entren desde ahí – y véanlo, es realmente muy bueno y da una idea de qué va la historia…

Bueno… ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Él podía sentir el ataque de pánico viniendo.

De repente, las palabras sólo salieron de su boca, "Por supuesto que lo superé. ¿Por qué no lo habría superado? Es un estúpido recuerdo que prácticamente no significa nada. Tú eres mi hermana y-"

"Justin..." Alex dio un paso más cerca, pero él volvió abajo.

Él continuó, casi sonando como un maniaco, "Lo que pasó no fue nada. Nada pasó. Recuerda que nada pasó. ¿Acaso recuerdas que algo pasó? Porque yo no puedo recordar que algo pasó. Raro, ¿no?"

"¡Justin!" exclamó Alex, "Sólo estaba... bromeando."

Él lucía como en estado de shock y con los ojos bien abiertos "¿QUÉ?"

"Deberías haber visto la mirada en tu cara cuando pensaste que te estaba seduciendo, o lo que sea," ella reía, "Es decir, sé que todos los chicos son iguales, pero vamos, Justin, soy tu hermana." bromeó ella

"¿Piensas que eso fue gracioso?" Él se acercó a ella, "Alex ¿¡Qué demonios está mal contigo! Eso.. No fue gracioso."

"Vive un poco," ella acomodó su cabello, "Pero siendo serios, no te culpo por besarme."

"¿En serio tienes que gritarlo así?" Él miró a la puerta y se dio cuenta de que esta había estado abierta, "Y ¿De que estás hablando? Fuiste tú la que lo comenzó."

Alex dobló sus brazos frente a su pecho y le echó una mirada significativa "Así que, ¿sí recuerdas?"

"Oh por Dios, Alex, detente ya."

"Está bien. Está bien. Lo siento."

"¿Cómo puedes tomarlo todo con calma?"  
>"Mira, no voy a mentirte," empezó ella "Yo he tenido más tiempo para adaptarme a todo. He pensado acerca de eso los últimos pocos años y estoy segura de que tú tan sólo lo eliminaste de tu mente."<p>

"¿Por qué pensarías eso?" preguntó cruzando los brazos.

"Porque eres Justin Russo el ser humano perfecto."

"No, soy Justin Russo el hombre que solía ser un hechicero- y oh espera casi lo hice con mi hermana menor. Eso no es enfermo del todo" sonrió sarcásticamente, "Alex, ¿Qué esta pasando con nosotros?"

A regañadientes, ella asintió. "Es sólo que yo nunca lo encontré mal. No fue gran cosa."

"¿Huh?"

"Escucha, fue sólo un beso entre dos personas cercanas que se estaban diciendo adiós. Esa es la conclusión a la que llegué después de pensar sobre eso y créeme, he pensado en eso un montón. Justin, nada ha cambiad. No vine aquí para arruinar tu perfecto mundito, vine para que pudiéramos comenzar de nuevo, y estar tan cerca como lo estábamos antes."

Él le dió una sonrisa débil, "Además de que estás en quiebra."

"Gracias por no dejarle saber a mamá ni a papá sobre eso."

Él se encogió de hombros "No hay problema."

Ella lo miró, su sonrosa se sostuvo, "Si ellos supieran que estoy viviendo con ustedes... creo que mamá personalmente me arrastraría aquí, así que gracias."

"Bueno, cuando me aburra de tí siempre puedo enviarte aquí. Es lindo tener una opción como esa." él soltó una risilla ligera.

Ella rodó sus ojos, "Quizás deberíamos volver… mamá y papá deben estar un poco en pánico."

"Sí y Emma," Justin se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, "¡Emma! ¡Maldije en frente de ella!"

"Deja de ser tan duro contigo mismo," Ella le dio palmaditas en el hombro, "Aprenderá a maldecir en algún momento de su vida de todas formas."

"Tiene cuatro, y maldije en frente de ella." se repitió a sí mismo en un tono monótono.

Alex volvió su mirada hacia él, una sonrisa pícara claramente visible en su rostro y levantó una ceja, casi retándolo. "Has hecho muchas cosas peores."

...

Julieta entró en su oficina, con una pila de papeles en sus manos. Suspiró pesadamente mientras finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de sentarse. Sus días estaban llenos de reuniones y el trabajo era agotador, pero una parte de ella amaba eso.

"¿Puedo entrar?"

Ella alzó su vista para encontrar una de sus amigas más cercanas, "¡Harper!"

Harper había cambiado, mucho. Finalmente había crecido, pero todavía conservaba sus ropas coloridas y su característico cabello rojizo.

"Estoy en mi descanso, así que pensé que podríamos almorzar juntas," le dijo a Julieta con una sonrisa señalándole una ensalada, "Pienso que el grupo puede manejárselas un rato sin mí."

Sí. Harper estaba trabajando en un teatro ahora, como una bien remunerada estilista.

Su amiga estaba sonriendo brillantemente al pensamiento de Harper recogiéndola para almorzar, "Muchas gracias, Harper. Esto es definitivamente lo que necesitaba."

"¿Todo anda bien?" preguntó dulcemente.

"La verdad," ella suspiró, "No, no todo anda bien."

Harper alzó una ceja a su respuesta.

Julietatomó un profundo aliento antes de hacer el gran anuncio, "Alex ha vuelto."

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Harper, mirando a su amiga a través de sus largas pestañas.  
>"Ella realmente ha vuelto, Harper."<p>

Las noticias se hundían mientras Juliet observaba a Harper sacudir su cabeza, "¿C-cuándo regresó? ¿Dónde está?"

"Ayer. Se mostró de la nada y ahora se está quedando en nuestra casa. Tiene alguna clase de problema monetario y Justin le prometió que se podía quedar un par de días o una semana… No lo sé."

"Tú sí te das cuenta de que cuando Alex regresa- ella no se irá a ninguna parte?"  
>"Por supuesto que lo sé," respondió Julieta, su tono alterado como si acabara de responder la pregunta más obvia del planeta, "pero estoy segura de que Justin no le permitirá quedarse por mucho tiempo. Después de todo, él siempre la odió."<p>

"¿En serio? ¿Piensas que él la odia?" Harper preguntó en gugantesco asombro.

"Seguro, eso espero- No voy a permitir que Emma se deje influenciar por una tía que fuma y bebe cerveza como un hombre." Dijo seriamente, ningún rastro de risa en sus ojos ni en su tono.

La pelirroja achicó sus ojos, "Bueno… ¿Qué contigo y Justin?"

"Nos va genial. Estaba un poco amargado por dejar a Emma con una niñera, pero creo que ya se le pasará. Entonces, ¿recuerdas cuando tuvo la loca idea de tener otro bebé?"

Harper asintió, "Sí, fue el Diciembre pasado, ¿no?"

"Exacto," Ella rió por lo bajo, "Nunca pensé que éI era de los que les gutaba tener hijos a tan joven edad. Me refiero a que, tenemos tiempo, ¿Cierto? Así que no entiendo porqué sigue insistiendo con este tipo de cosas."

"Justin ama a los niños. Es por eso que terminó como doctor."

"Lo sé, pero aun así. No más para mi." Julieta anunció orgullosa.

"¿En serio?"

Ella asintió firmemente, "Emma es una niña especial. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerla un ser humano exitoso; y evitar que se vuelva una perdedora como Alex." Su voz era confiada y bastante arrogante.

"Mientras que Alex siga quedándose con ustedes… buena surte con eso."

Harper disfrazó su risa con tos, pero Julieta le disparó una mirada amenazante.

Alex entró con sus botas enlodadas y frunció el ceño, "¡Odio la lluvia!"

"¡Amo la lluvia!" gritó Emma emocionadamente entrando con Justin.

Alex se rió de la niñita y tiró su chaqueta en el piso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó él cuando ella estaba a punto de alejarse.

"¿Yéndome a cambiar? Ropa sucia, duh."

"No. Vas a limpiar este desorden," hubo una ligera pausa, "No quiero que Julieta se moleste."

"¿Se va a poner psicópata sólo por una chaqueta en el piso y algunas huellas lodosas?"

Miró a Justin esperando una mirada mortal.

Que fue lo que recibió.

"Limpiaré más tarde," ella recogió su chaqueta y se alejó. "Y por tarde-"

"quieres decir nunca. Lo sé." Él continuó por ella y se volteó, "Emma," Justin estaba sonriendo, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La chiquilla había arrojado su abrigo mojado sobre el piso.

"Limpiaré más tarde." Imitó a su tía y salió de la habitación.

Había pasado una hora y Justin había limpiado el desastre de su hermana adulta y de su hija de cuatro años. Él suspiró mientras bajaba las escaleras. Se suponía que pusiera la mopa dentro del baño, pero lo que escuchó lo detuvo. Venía del cuarto de huéspedes. Ella se estaba riendo. Justin cuidadosamente miró adentro para ver qué estaba haciendo. Alex estaba hablando con alguien y parecía que estaba… ¿Flirteando?

"¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Es tan divertido!" Ella seguía riendo y parecía que quienquiera que estaba al otro lado de la línea estaba riendo también; una risa masculina. Definitivamente.

Después de imaginar que alguien estaba oyendo, rápidamente se detuvo, "Tengo que irme. Te llamaré más tarde, adiós."

Ella se volteó para ver una sombra detrás de la puerta, "¡Justin! Puedo verte."

El maldijo por lo bajo, "No estaba escuchando. Sólo me detuve para darte-"

Su expresión se retorció y congeló en shock y completo horror. Alex en ropa interior. Medio desnuda.

"Tú estás- tú estás… ¡oh por Dios! Oh por Dios! Tú... Quizás debería volver luego." al fin se las arregló para encontrar su voz.

El rostro de Alex cayó fácilmente en su familiar sonrisa pícara mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa por lo bajo, "Deja de ser un niño, es ropa interior. La gente usa ropa interior, Justin."

"Sólo- Ponte algo encima."

Lo miró escépticamente y ató una túnica alrededor de su cuerpo, "Listo, ¿Feliz ahora?"

Él la miró desaprobando su acto y se volteó como en un intento de irse.

"Hey Sr. Espía," ella achicó los ojos a él, "¿Te importaría explicarme qué estabas haciendo antes?"

Él se volteó para encararla, "Yo no estaba espiando," explicó, "Sólo te estaba trayendo algunas... Toallas."

Alex trató de esconder su sonrisa a su respuesta, "¿Dónde están las toallas?"

Justin casi se ahoga respirando, "¿Qué?" bajó un poco su cabeza, "Está bien. Me atrapaste. Sólo estaba pasando y-"

"De alguna forma terminaste escuchando mi llamada telefónica?"

"No era tan difícil de oír," razonó él, "Tu risa psicópata se oía por todo el pasillo."

"Muy gracioso."

"Así que, ¿Quién era?" preguntó Justin

"Un Amigo," respondió pensativamente, "Nada de lo que te debas preocupar."

"Miantras no traigas ningún chico aquí- estoy de acuerdo con todo."

"Sí, papá." rió Alex.

Él suspiró, "Sólo estoy cuidándote."

"Sé que lo estás," dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada sucia a través de sus ojos brillantes, "No has cambiado nada. Aun eres mi fastidioso frus-"

"y tengo todo el derecho de serlo." interrumpió él.

"-frustrante," Alex sonrió. "hermano mayor."

"eres una chica astuta." dijo Justin antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

"Estúpido."

"Eres afortunada de que te quiero."

"Sí, sí…" dijo mientras lo empujaba fuera de la habitación.

Un par de horas luego Julieta había llegado ha casa. Suspiró a la puerta, sabía qué esperar. Caos.

Sus altos tacones golpetearon contra el piso mientras entraba

"¿Hay alguien aquí?"

"¡Ahí estás!" gritó Justin haciendo su camino hacia su esposa. Él sonrió brillantemente y besó a su esposa.

Ella estaba algo sorprendida por la cálida bienvenida, "¿Emma ya está dormida?"

"No, no todavía. ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?"

"Igual," ella colgó su chaqueta, "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

Justin alejó su mirada, "Te explicaré luego."

Cuando se abrazaron, Julieta se sintió mejor, pero lo siguiente que vio casi le da un ataque cardiaco.

"Oh, Hola Julieta!" Alex los pasó casualmente, su túnica completamente abierta.

La postura de Julieta se engrifó y se separó de su esposo.

Sus cejas se juntaron en confusión.

"Deberiamos comprarle algo de ropa.." dijo Justin torpemente.

...

A/N: Según la autora:

*Se está poniendo interesante, no?

Así que apareció Harper, ¿Qué pasó entre ella y Alex?

Tendrán que esperar y leer!

Deja un review si te gustó - y si no también porque mas adelante te va a gustar...

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Alex caminó alrededor de la cocina, tarareando la familiar canción sonando en la radio. Suspiró mientras las memorias venían inundándola de vuelta.

"_¡Alex!" gritó una voz sobre la música. Ella se volteó para ver a Justin caminando en su dirección, empujando entre la multitud._

"_¡Justiiin!" gritó ella como respuesta arrastrando su nombre y soltando unas risitas, "¿Qué pasa?"_

"_Me tengo que ir," explicó él, "Julieta está esperándome."_

_Alex sacudió su achispada cabeza, "No… no, es mi cumpleaños número dieciocho. ¡No te puedes ir!"_

"_Tengo que-" Justin trató de repetir, pero Alex lo interrumpió._

"_Sólo esta noche, por favor," Ella se aferró a él, "Julieta puede esperar. Sólo por una vez, quédate-"_

_Él quitó sus manos de su pecho y desvió su mirada, "Lo siento, Alex." Justin se inclinó para besar su cálida mejilla, "Felicidades, hermanita."_

_Fríamente se alejó y Alex se dio cuenta de que la fiesta había terminado para ella._

"Buenos días."

Alex miró sobre el periódico y le sonrió dulcemente, "No te oí despertar."

"Ese era el punto," Justin dejó caer una bolsa en una de las sillas de la cocina, "Así que, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Buscando trabajo."

Él casi se ahoga en su risa, "¿Un trabajo?"

"¿Qué?" Alex lo miró confundida, "¿No crees que pueda conseguir uno?"

"Sólo digo… ni siquiera terminaste la universidad."

"¿Y? Eso no importa."

"Claro," dijo él sarcásticamente, "En serio, Alex, quizás deberías preguntarle a mamá y papá si pudieras trabajar en la subestación."

"Buena esa," ella rodó sus ojos, "Eso me haría sentir _tan bien _acerca de mí misma"

"Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar. No obtuve mi trabajo sentándome por ahí. O vuelves a la escuela o ve a trabajar para mamá y papá." Él recogió su bolsa y se alejó.

"Espera, ¿_Al fin_ me estás dejando sola?" Alex contestó sarcásticamente.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y estuvo lista para seguir su búsqueda, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida.

Julieta salió caminando de la nada, gritando, "¡Justin!"

Justin volvió a entrar en la cocina después de oír la chillona voz de su esposa, "¿Sucede algo?"

"Tenemos un gran problema," ella endureció sus ojos en él, "Amber está enferma. ¡No puede vigilar a Emma y yo tengo una gran presentación hoy! ¡No puedo perdérmela!"

"¿Qué se supone que haga yo acerca de eso?" Justin preguntó curiosamente, "Estaba a punto de irme al trabajo."

"¿No podrías llamar y decirles que enfermaste? Sugirió la rubia rápidamente.

Justin consideró su siguiente declaración, pero siguió con ella. "¿Así que piensas que mi trabajo es menos importante que el tuyo?"

Julieta se congeló. Ella siempre pisaba las expectativas de todo el mundo.

No se podía perder esta presentación. Gente contaba con ella. Sabía que simplemente era una mujer de altos estándares. Muy altos estándares.

Alex había atestiguado la entera tensión que llenaba el momento y rozaba su silla, "Quizás yo podría cuidar a Emma por hoy."

Ambos voltearon a verla.

"Seguro." Justin se encogió de hombros.

"¡Qué!" Julieta chilló, "No." Ella sacudió su cabeza, "No, no, no… Me refiero a que tú no tienes tanta experiencia con niños, así que sería difícil para ti el-"

"¿Qué otra opción tenemos?" Justin miró hacia Julieta.

La rubia tomó otra mirada hacia Alex, quien estaba asintiendo, "Puedo hacerlo, no se preocupen."

Ella finalmente dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

"Bueno, está establecido, entonces." Justin ondeó su mano en despedida mientras Alex soltaba un inaudible gemido.

"Mierda…"

…

Alex trató por una buena parte de una hora de continuar su búsqueda del trabajo perfecto, de cualquier forma, Emma merodeando alrededor retrasó la tarea mientras preguntaba acerca una cosa u otra, o preguntando por qué ella no tenía su propia familia. Alex había intentado explicarle que ella no se había atado a una familia y estaba perfectamente bien sola.

"Mami dice que todo el mundo debería tener una familia."

Alex miró a la pequeña niña, "Yo sí tengo una familia. Te tengo a ti ¿O no?"

Emma sonrió orgullosa, "Sip."

Ella miró a Alex con admiración, sólo esperando a que ella dijera las mágicas palabras que significarían que era hora de divertirse. Entonces, oyó las palabras que estaba esperando escuchar, "Está bien, ¡adivina qué vamos a hacer hoy!"

Emma saltó con alegría a la oportunidad de adivinar, "¿Jugar con patitos de hule?"

Alex lentamente sacudió su cabeza, negando.

"¿Atrapar monstruos?"

Alex soltó una carcajada, pero de nuevo sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Jugar con mis muñecas?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza otra vez en respuesta.

"Umm, ¿Jugar a las escondidas?"

Alex rió, "Vamos a ir al centro comercial," esperó por su respuesta, "¿No es divertido?"

"¡Yay!" gritó la niña, "Mami nunca me lleva al centro comercial."

"Bueno, tía Alex te va a llevar al centro comercial y comeremos toneladas de helado y dulces, ¿Cierto?"

Emma soltó risitas, "¡Sí!"

…

"Así que, ¿Tu hermana simplemente apareció? ¿Sólo así?" Preguntó Matt curiosamente.

Justin asintió y tomó otro mordisco de su manzana mientras se sentaban en la mesa de la cafetería.

"Apuesto que Julieta no está encantada con el asunto." Simpatizó Matt.

"Ella no _adora_ la entera idea de Alex viviendo con nosotros," Justin lo pensó, "pero supongo que es casi genial que haya vuelto."

"Mhmm," él asintió lentamente. "Así que ¿Ella es- tú sabes… ardiente?"

Justin rodó sus ojos. Sabía que Matt iría allí- ese era el problema con Matt. Algunas veces preguntaba las más absurdas preguntas porque amaba a las mujeres. Quizás demasiado.

"¡Es mi hermana! ¡Mi hermanita, viejo!"

Él ignoró el tono regañón de su amigo e inclinó su espalda contra su silla, "Vamos, sabes que la veré tarde o temprano, así que ¿Por qué no darme una descrip-"

"Matt, no la invitarás a salir, ¿De acuerdo?" murmuró él, "Además, realmente no creo que ella sea tu tipo-"

"Todas las chicas son mi tipo." Interrumpió Matt.

"Pero no Alex." Le recordó él.

"¿Qué vas a hacer sobre eso entonces? ¿Todo el asunto entre Julieta y Alex?"

"Esa es una buena pregunta," Justin continuó, "No tengo idea."

Esto tenía confundido incluso al hombre de cabello oscuro. Matt siempre estaba ahí para resolver los difíciles rompecabezas de Justin, pero no le molestaba porque consideraba a Justin como un hermano.

"Quizás deberías hacer una fiesta." Dijo él en tono de pregunta.

"¿Como una fiesta de bienvenida?"

"¡Exacto! Buena música, comida, amigos cercanos y familia." Matt forzó una risa nerviosa, "Así que, tú sabes… amigos cercanos… eso significa sólo yo."

Justin rodó sus ojos de nuevo, "Sólo si prometes no abalanzarte sobre ella."

"Seguro, seguro," de repente sus ojos se enfocaron en la billetera de Justin que descansaba sobre la mesa, "¿Tienes una foto de ella allí?"

Él suspiró en voz alta, "Si insistes puedes mirar, pero-"

En cuestión de segundos Matt había tomado su billetera y sacaba una foto de Alex.

"Maldición." Justin lo oyó susurrar por debajo de su aliento, "¿Esa es Tu Hermana?"

Él sostuvo una foto de ellos abrazándose, los labios de Justin se ampliaron en una sonrisa.

"Sí, esa es ella."

…

Alex y Emma estaban caminando de vuelta a casa. Alex había dejado caer su mano y Emma la tomó con una pequeña y asustada sonrisa.

"¿Te divertiste?" Ella miró de vuelta a la pequeña niña quien orgullosamente cargaba su nuevo monito de felpa que su tía le había comprado.

"Sí, gracias Tía Alex." Respondió ella dulcemente y eso hizo reanimar la cara de Alex.

Esa era la razón por la cual ella amaba a los niños pequeños.

Ellos te juzgaban por ti, no por quien los otros te hacían ser.

Emma estaba tirando de su manga y Alex miró de vuelta a su adorable rostro, "¿Tú te divertiste, Tía Alex?" Preguntó ella tomando un poco más de confianza.

"Me divertí un montón, dulzura." Alex sonrió revolviendo el cabello de la niña como el de un perro, "La próxima vez podríamos ir al zoológico y ver algunos monos reales."

Emma jadeó en un gritillo ahogado, "¡¿En serio?"

"Seguro, siempre y cuando tu papi y tu mami estén de acuerdo con eso."

La pequeña niña estaba tan emocionada que abrazó las piernas de Alex, "¡Gracias, Tía Alex!"

Alex sonrió y le ofreció una mano de nuevo mientras cruzaban la calle y ésta vez Emma tomó la mano de su tía sin vacilación.

Pronto estaban detrás de la puerta delantera y entraron en la casa.

Ella ayudó a la niña a quitarse su abrigo mientras le daba un último abrazo antes de correr a saludar a su madre, quien parecía estar en casa.

Alex entró en la sala de estar. Tuvo que detenerse por un segundo cuando notó a alguien, "¿Harper?"

Harper se volvió a encararla, "Hey, Alex."

De repente hubo una extraña tensión en la habitación que Emma rompió.

"¡Mami, mira lo que Tía Alex me compró!" Ella sostuvo su animal de felpa y orgullosamente se lo mostró a Julieta, "¡Tía Alex es la mejor!"

Su madre se arrodilló al lado de ella, "Me alegra que te hayas divertido, cariño."

"¡Y Tía Alex me va a llevar al zoológico! ¡Para que pueda ver monos reales!"

"¿En serio?" Julieta miró hacia Alex.

Alex nerviosamente desvió la mirada.

"Cariño, vamos a hacer la cena mientras Tía Alex y Harper hablan."

Harper le sonrió a Emma y la observó desaparecer de la habitación.

Alex sonrió maliciosamente, "Luces bien."

"No vine aquí a hablar acerca de cómo lucimos," dijo ella en un tono molesto, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Alex?"

"Vine a causa de mi familia."

"No te creo," respondió ella en una manera cruda, "Puede que otros no lo vean, pero yo sí."

Alex se bufó, "No sé de qué estás hablando."

"La verdad es que, fuera de todas esas personas, yo sé qué eres realmente," Harper dio un paso adelante, "No te tengo miedo. No estoy pidiendo tu amistad, todo eso fue en la preparatoria. A diferencia de ti, yo he crecido y de verdad sé la diferencia entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Pienso acerca de los sentimientos de las otras personas antes de hacer algo irresponsable y estúpido como lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo."

Los labios de la morena se retorcieron, quería sonreír, "¿Qué ves entonces?"

"Un infantil ser humano quien hará miserable a todas las personas que la rodean."

"Eso es profundo, Harper."

Harper estaba cada vez más confundida, cada vez más frustrada y cada vez más nerviosa acerca de ella. No le gustaba ser mala con la gente.

"No voy a dejar que arruines esto."

"¿Qué?" Ella dio un paso en frente, "Harper, ambas sabemos que tú sabes bastante, y ambas sabemos que si _todo eso _llega a Julieta, ella no sería feliz. Se supone que debes ser su mejor amiga, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Qué piensas que haría ella si descubre que eras tú quien sabía todo esto junto conmigo?"

"Por favor," trató de racionalizar con ella, "No vayamos allí. Piensa acerca de la vida de _él_, cómo arruinarás todo esto si tú-"

"¿Si yo hago qué?" respondió Alex fríamente, sus ojos clavándose en los de la pelirroja, "Por _una vez_, sé lo que estoy haciendo."

Los ojos de Harper se abrieron inevitablemente en incredibilidad, "No lo harías…"

"Obsérvame."

…

_**A/N: Dun, dun, dun…**_

_**Se está poniendo intenso, ¿no?**_

_**Como sea, gracias por todo el entusiasmo que han estado mostrando por este fic! Abrazos **_

T/N: Disculpen, tres semanas de espera… Lo siento creo que siempre estoy más activa en tiempos de escuela… ¡Que ya se acerca! Eso me alegra… Sólo porque para mí es como estar vacacionando… en fin. Quizás me mueva y traduzca el próximo cap para la semana que viene, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les parece bien?

Gracias por sus reviews!

Hasta la próxima semana!_ Espero_


	7. Chapter 7

Julieta sintió que había tenido la mejor noche (refiriéndonos a sueño, claro está) que había tenido en años. Se sintió completamente rejuvenecida y también descansada. Su mente estaba algo vagante, atrapada en aquel estado somnoliento justo antes de despertarse. Ella se acurrucó en su almohada un poco más, disfrutando a fondo su calidez y suavidad. En la distancia podía oír a su pequeña niña riendo. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, pero se abrieron de golpe rápidamente cuando oyó la voz de_ ella_.

"Y luego el malvado Drácula trató de separar a los hermanos hechiceros, pero a ellos aún les quedaba su último hechizo," Emma estaba sentada escuchando a Alex, completamente hipnotizada por su tía.

"¿Drácula los atrapó?" la pequeña niña preguntó con ojos brillantes.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Ese último hechizo especial destruyó todas las cosas malas en el mundo entero. El malvado Drácula desapareció y nunca volvió. Todos fueron salvados y ellos vivieron felices para siempre." **[T/N: ¡Qué irónico que Julieta haya sido un vampiro, **_**justo como drácula,**_** y los **_**"hermanos hechiceros"**_** lo hayan destruído!, ¿No creen? ;)]** Alex sonrió dulcemente.

La chica la miró confusa, "¿Ellos usaron magia como Harry Potter?"

Alex rió, "Justo como Harry Potter," se inclinó y toqueteó la nariz de su sobrina gentilmente, "pero mejor."

Emma arrugó su nariz, y soltó risitas, "¡Quiero oír otra, Tía Alex!"

Julieta tosió fuerte, tratando de obtener su atención. Alex subió su mirada para encontrarse a una mujer no-tan-complacida parada en el marco de la puerta.

Ella volteó la cabeza y observó a Julieta, "¿Tuviste una agradable siesta?"

"Sí, creo que sí," lentamente entró en la habitación y miró a su alrededor, "¿Dónde está Justin?"

"Fue a la tienda. Supongo que tenía que recoger algunas cosas para esta noche."

Julieta bostezó, "Cierto, la fiesta." Ella asintió, bajando la mirada a su hija, "Cariño, ve y vístete para esta noche. Estoy segura de que la abuela quiere verte en tu nuevo vestido."

"Bien, mami." Dijo Emma silenciosamente y se alejó con un salto.

Julieta volteó para mirar a Alex quien rodó sus ojos y estaba a punto de alejarse también, pero Julieta sostuvo su brazo para detenerla, "¿De qué se trata todo esto?" Demandó ella.

Alex sonrió, "¿De qué estás hablando?" acomodó su cabello, "Si no te importa… estoy ocupada ahora mismo… tengo que arreglarme para la fiesta."

"Bueno… vas a tener que hacer tiempo para eso, ¿No?"

Alex soltó una falsa carcajada, "No necesito hacer tiempo para ti."

Julieta levantó una ceja y se dirigió al teléfono, "Una llamada y estarás de vuelta en _casa_."

Ella observó con dagas en los ojos a Alex, quien no se movió, "Bien. ¿Ahora qué?"

La preocupada madre tomó un profundo aliento antes de deshacerse del teléfono, y dio un paso adelante, acercándose a Alex, "Pensé que habías entendido cuando te dijimos que dejaras de hablar de magia en frente de Emma."

Cierto… sólo había pasado una semana y ella ya estaba sermoneándola, lo que a Alex no le gustaba para nada.

Ella cruzó sus brazos, "Eso era un cuento. Un cuento de hadas, Julieta… no comprendo qué daño le podría hacer una agradable historia a tu hija (?). Además está en su sangre-"

"¡Alex! No puedes venir aquí y esperar poder cambiar todas nuestras reglas. Justin y yo sabemos cómo manejar esto."

"¿Cómo? ¿Ignorándolo?" resopló Alex, "Ambas sabemos que Justin ama la magia. Él nunca podría dejar a su hija crecer sin saber esta enorme parte de su vida. Piensa lo que esto significa para mi papá y nuestra familia en general. Sólo porque tú escogiste ser _así_- no significa que Justin también quiera eso."

"Mira… Alex tanto como aprecio tu preocupación… tienes que entender que ésta es Mí familia. No la tuya."

Ellas simplemente se quedaron allí mirándose fijamente la una a la otra. Las emociones se dispersaban a través de la cara de Alex, y Julieta estaba curiosa de qué emociones eran, pero no dijo nada.

Bastante pronto Justin entró en la sala de estar con dos enormes bolsas. "Creo que tengo todo lo que necesitamos," Alex trató de no cambiar torpemente mientras su hermano observaba duro a ella y Julieta, "¿Qué sucede?"

Alex rodó sus ojos como respuesta y miró al piso.

"Alex," intervino su brusca voz, "¿Qué hiciste?"

Tomando un respiro, ella lo miró y sonrió secamente, "Pregúntale a tu esposa chupasangre."

Alex fríamente se volteó y se alejó, y Justin la siguió, tropezándose detrás de ella. La empujó dentro del cuarto y azotó la puerta detrás de ellos.

"¿Realmente es **tan **difícil?"

Ella levantó las cejas, "¿Qué cosa?"

"Llevarse bien," Dijo Justin ásperamente, "Éste es mi primer día sin trabajo en meses y estoy cansado de observar esto. Has estado aquí por una semana ahora y ya es difícil. No puedo permitir que te quedes aquí si vas a actuar así con Julieta."

"¡Ella empezó!"

"¡No me importa! Alex ella es _mi esposa _y vive aquí conmigo. No la puedes tratar así."

Alex batió sus brazos y miró en otra dirección, claramente triste.

"No seas así," Justin la miró directamente a los ojos, "no precisamente hoy, cuando todos vienen. Incluso Max está regresando por ti," él la miró esperanzado, esperando que dijera algo, "Si hay algo en tu cabeza, puedes decirme."

Los ojos de Alex se suavizaron cuando miró en los de él.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" preguntó ella calmadamente, su garganta incrementando en dolor, "Sé que esperas que yo te diga todo lo que pasa por mi mente. No puedo hacer eso y tú sabes por qué."

"Hace tiempo que le mostraste a alguien," él respondió en el mismo tono calmado.

"¿Le mostré a alguien qué? ¿Lo _vulnerable _que soy?"

"Lo mucho que te lastima," corrigió él. Justin no tenía un solo hueso ordinario en su cuerpo. Mantuvo su cuerpo en forma, su base de conocimiento era amplia y su talento superaba a otros de su edad. Alex sabía eso, ella sabía que su hermano era así de especial.

"¿Y cuál es el punto en eso?" Disparó de vuelta.

"Consuelo."

"No quiero consuelo, quiero que me trates como lo hacías antes." Alex se detuvo, vaciló y continuó. "Por favor, no le digas esto a nadie."

"No lo estaba planeando." Respondió Justin mecánicamente.

"¿Julieta?" dudó ella.

Él frunció el ceño como respuesta. "¿Aun no confías en mí?"

"Sí confío en ti." Dijo Alex con fuerza.

"Tienes una extraña forma de demostrarlo," Él asintió, un poco desanimado, pero sonrió a su entendimiento, "Sé que es duro para ti ahora mismo, pero sólo relájate. Tú y Julieta estarán bien. Diviértete esta noche, ¿Bien?"

Ella sonrió un poco, "Lo intentaré."

…

Alex revolvió el cabello de su hermanito, "¡Maxie! Te he extrañado."

"¡Alex! Ya no tengo diez." El _hombre crecido _le recordó. Lucía bastante igual para Alex. Aún tenía su cabello café y esos lindos ojos de botón (?)

"Para nosotros _sí _tienes diez," Se unió Theresa a Alex y pellizcó las mejillas de su hijo, "Todos ustedes crecieron tan rápido."

"¡Mamá! ¡Basta!" Chilló Max, pero pronto su madre estaba gritando en dirección de Jerry, quien estaba al lado de la mesa de la cena.

"¡Jerry! ¡Baja eso! ¡Estás en una dieta!"

Su padre lucía estupefacto. Tomó otro mordisco del ala de pollo que estaba sosteniendo y escapó al balcón.

"¡Jerry! ¡Te lo advertí!" Theresa fue tras él.

Alex y Max miraron a sus ridículos padres y rieron.

Las cosas no habían cambiado nada.

"Así que, Alex ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?"

"No lo sé todavía," ella miró hacia Justin, quien estaba con Julieta en la otra esquina de la habitación, "Depende." Alex sonrió para sí misma.

Ella miró a Max quien la observaba con ojos curiosos, "¿De qué?"

Alex se deshizo del tema, "Nada… así qué ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela de magia? ¿Aprendiste un montón de cosas geniales, eh?"

"Sorprendentes cosas. Ésta vez convertimos al professor en un hámster," procedió a soltar una carcajada, pero luego se detuvo, "No le gustó demasiado y _medio_ reprové ese curso…"

"Estás haciendo a papá _muy _orgulloso."

"Gracias, Alex." Él sonrió genuinamente y caminó hacia su sobrina.

Alex se encogió de hombros. Las cosas _realmente _no habían cambiado nada.

…

Matt observaba a Alex desde la distancia. La mujer estaba verdaderamente impresionante en ese vestido negro que acentuba sus largas piernas.

"Mátame ahora." Justin interrumpió los pensamientos de Matt.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Él tomó otro trago de su cerveza, "Dormiré en el sofá hoy. Eso es lo que pasó."

"¿Si?" Matt aun tenía sus ojos en Alex.

"Aparentemente soy ingenuo por dejar a Alex quedarse aquí y también un mal padre, porque decidí beber cerveza en frente de mi hija."

"Ella te tiene en un nudo apretado," rió Matt, "¿Cuál es su problema?"

"No lo sé. Sólo está estresada por causa del trabajo y-"

"Alex."

"Exactamente. Ellas ni siquiera se hablan y de aún así, alguna manera se las arreglan para odiarse. No lo entiendo."

"Viejo. Es normal. Julieta es tu esposa y Alex tu hermana. Así es como el universo funciona- usualmente las hermanas odian a las esposas de sus hermanos. Casi… usualmente."

"¿En serio?" Justin estaba confundido por su declaración.

"Dales tiempo. Estoy seguro de que cuando Alex se vaya de la casa las cosas volverán a la normalidad"

"Sí. Eso puede llevarse un tiempo."

"¿Cómo así?"

"¿Has visto el estado de Alex? No puede conseguir trabajo, lo que significa que no puede conseguirse un departamento y eso la devuelve aquí."

"¿Y por qué es malo eso?" murmuró Matt mientras sus ojos la encontraban de nuevo.

"Basta." Justin amigablemente le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Él desvió la mirada hacia Justin inocentemente, "¿Qué?" 

Julieta cerró la puerta del cuarto de Emma.

"¿Se durmió?" Susurró Harper, a modo de pregunta.

Julieta asintió, "Estaba exhausta."

Entraron en el balcón.

"No le he dicho una palabra a Alex. Se siente un poco extraño."

"Eres su amiga Harper," la rubia dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, "Puedes hablarle si quieres hacerlo. No me enojaré."

"No, no es eso. Sé que no te enfadarías… es sólo que- yo ya no soy su amiga."

Julieta asintió su cabeza tristemente, "No es tu culpa que se cerrara así contigo," ella se dio la vuelta y observó a Justin, quien estaba adentro divirtiéndose, "Le hizo eso a un montón de personas."

Harper sonrió consoladoramente hacia ella, "Estoy segura de que se mudará pront. Hablamos de Alex. Tan pronto como entienda que ya no puede controlar a Justin de la manera en la que lo hacía entonces se irá."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Créeme, no será capaz de sostener el acto de 'hermanita agradable'," Haper palmeó el hombro de su amiga, "Justin no caerá en esa."

"Mejor que no lo haga," respondió Julieta firmemente, "Ella necesita irse en una semana."

Harper miró en sus ojos y vio que se refería a negocios.

…

"¿Justin? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó ella, sorprendida.

Él tropezó un poco y sostuvo algo detrás de su espalda, "¡Shhh!" susurró.

"Mamá, papá y Max se fueron," Alex entró en su habitación/oficina, "Supongo que Matt y Harper se van en un minuto."

Ella volvió la mirada a Justin quien parecía estar completamente en su propio mundo. Había colocado la botella de tequila en su escritorio.

"¡Mieerda!" Maldijo mientras trataba de retorcer el corcho para sacarlo.

"Déjame," Alex se detuvo justo en frente de su escritorio y le quitó el corcho por él. Luego se las arregló para quitársela y la sostuvo detrás de su espalda, "Ahora dime, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Alex!" gimió él y trató de alcanzarla pero ella se volteó.

"Sabes que beber solo no te ayuda en nada."

"Sólo por un día pienso que puedo-"

Ella se sentó en el borde del escritorio y se pasó la botella de la espalda al regazo, "Nunca dije nada acerca de beberla conmigo."

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras se rió y no le respondió, se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y, sin dejar de reír, abrió la botella. En lugar de sostenerla en frente de ella, él la puso sobre la mesa a mitad de camino entre ellos y se sentó.

"Sabes que Julieta nos matará si lo descubre."

Ella soltó un bufido, "¿Por una vez podrías olvidarte de tus tareítas como esposo?"

"Sólo te daba una pequeña advertencia, eso es todo." Él tomó la botella y la levantó hasta que hizo contacto con sus labios, tomando un largo trago. Cuando terminó, la colocó de nuevo en el punto en la mitad y sacudió su cabeza, como para deshacerse de lo que acababa de tragar.

Ella tomó el cuello de la botella. Forzándose a sí misma a no pensar acerca de eso, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se llenó la boca, "He extrañado esto."

Justin aclaró su garganta y miró hacia Alex, nerviosamente, "Yo también. Eso es el porqué siempre guardo una bote-"

"No, me refiero a nosotros," ella observó su manzana de adán moverse mientras él tragaba más tequila, "Nosotros, hablando."

Limpiando sus labios con la reversa de sus manos, él volteó a verla, "Entonces, ¿Por qué te fuiste?"

"Necesitaba un comienzo fresco."

"No hay forma de que vaya a creer eso." El contacto visual era demasiado intenso de manejar para ella, así que desvió la mirada en búsqueda de algo menos íntimo. Había algo en la forma en la que él bebía que captaba su atención, ojos cerrados y labios alrededor del borde de la botella, y la hacía preguntarse qué era lo que estaba tratando de olvidar.

"Siempre me haces esto."

Alex lo miró, confundida mientras él continuaba, "Sacas lo peor de mí."

Ella lucía ofendida, "Así que es mi culpa (¡?)"

"¡No! Me refiero… yo…" él arrastró las palabras, "Yo soy libre."

"Estás ebrio."

"Eso también."

Pocas horas después él estaba inclinado en el hombro de ella y balbuceaba algo. Ella lo ayudó a entrar en su cama y le quitó su chaqueta y sus zapatos.

Se quitó sus tacones, los tiró en alguna parte de la habitación y retiró el alfiler que sostenía su cabello, dejando todos sus rizos cafés perderse.

Con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios se acurrucó al lado de él.

…

A/N: Así queeee…. Esperamos que no Odien este capítulo…. El final no fue Nada Malo, y el siguiente lo amarán.

T/N: Por cierto, Mañana es mi cumpleaños! 15 añitos *-* Así que como regalo DEBERÍAN, _por lo menos _¬¬ dejar un review, _cada uno_ claro está… *winks twice*

Como sea. Espero mis reviews…. Veré cuando puedo subir el otro cap.

Hasta la próxima, gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Lo siento TANTO, no tienen idea… soy una floja, lo sé. Todo es mi culpa… De hecho haré un libro que se llame así "TU CULPA" y va a tratar de mi novio diciéndome todas las cosas de las cuales soy culpable xD… En fin… espero que aun haya personas que piensen darle una oportunidad a este fic y lo sigan leyendo… ¿Sí?

Capítulo 8

Lentamente abriendo sus ojos, él miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que definitivamente no estaba en su habitación- y definitivamente tenía dolor de cabeza.

Justin tragó fuertemente- ahora sabía dónde estaba y quién estaba allí con él.

Desvió su mirada hacia ella y notó la relajada expresión y la maravillosa sonrisa en su rostro. Su mente se alejó, mientras la observaba.

"_¿Hola?" Respondió con una voz somnolienta y echó un vistazo rápido al identificador de llamadas, "Alex, no puedes seguir llamándome a las 2am." Le sermoneó Justin mientras ella sonreía al otro lado de la línea._

"_No puedo dormir," suspiró, "Así que… ¿qué hay de nuevo?"_

_Él rodó los ojos, "Alex. Escucha con cuidado- No puedes seguir llamándome a esta hora."_

"_¿Por qué no?" Su voz se quebró un poco._

"_Porque," él pensó acerca de eso, "bueno es raro."_

"_¿Es raro extrañar a mi hermano?" Su voz se puso intensa, "¿Está Julieta allí?"_

_Él miró el espacio vacío a su lado en la cama, "Está con Emma. Ha estado llorando toda la noche."_

"_Eso está mal," dijo Alex, con una sonrisa en sus labios, "¿Cuándo nos vas a visitar?"_

"_No lo sé." Le dijo él bruscamente._

"_Max te extraña, papá y mamá te extrañan," siguió ella, "yo te extraño."_

"_Estuve allí hace cuatro días," él sonó confundido, "¿Está todo bien?"_

"_Pensé que no querías hablar conmigo." Sarcasmo cubría sus palabras mientras giraba en su cama._

"_¿Qué estás haciendo, Alex?" Su voz estaba llena con curiosidad y su nombre era un pecado puro viniendo de sus labios._

_Ella dejó su boca abierta, esperando por aire, "Nada." Respondió con un tono algo airoso._

_Él oyó sábanas moviéndose en del otro lado de la línea, "Me tengo que ir."_

"_-Pero, Justin." Ella susurró. Justo cuando terminó de pronunciar su nombre oyó el teléfono hacer click. Él siempre le colgaba primero._

"Estás despierto." Ella lo miró.

Él se encogió de hombros y se levantó, "No recuerdo haberme quedado aquí."

"Eso es lo que el tequila le hace a las personas."

Justin tomó un respiro profundo, "Su- ¿Sabe Julieta que estoy aquí?"

"Supongo que lo imaginó cuando no te mostraste para dormir a su lado," hubo un brillo en sus ojos, "estoy segura de que no le importa. Ustedes dos no se estaban llevando muy bien anoche."

"Gracias por recordármelo," él parecía frustrado y se sentó en el borde de la cama, "Mi cabeza me está matando."

Alex se sentó derecha y se acercó a él. Puso sus manos en sus hombros y gentilmente comenzó a masajearlos.

"¿Dormiste bien?"

"Supongo que lo hice," suspiró, "exceptuando que no me acuerdo de mucho."

"¡Estabas _tan _terrible!" ella soltó unas risitas, "No creo que te haya visto así antes. Espera... no, la noche cuando-"

"No hice nada estúpido, ¿Verdad?"

"No, nada," ella se sonrojó, "tus manos estaban un poco traviesas…"

"¿QUÉ?"

"Sólo estoy bromeando," ella rió, "¿No es raro?"

"¿Mmmhm?"

"Nos estamos llevando bien." Rió de nuevo.

"Se supone que nos debemos llevar bien," él cayó fácilmente en su toque, "Ya no somos adolescentes."

Ella meramente sonrió de vuelta, "Yo habría hecho las cosas de una manera diferente," de vez en cuando sus manos viajaban abajo a sus costados, "_Muy_ diferente." Sus manos estaban empezando a llegar a lugares a los que no se suponía que debían llegar.

Él tomó un rápido respiro, "Alex-"

"¿Papi?"

Justin levantó la mirada para ver a su hija en el cuarto. Rápidamente se levantó, "Hola cariño… ¿mami ya está despierta?"

"No, pero estoy hambrienta" la niña frunció el entrecejo, "¿Puedo comer cereal?"

"Seguro cariño, espera en la cocina," Justin observó a Emma alejarse.

Él se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se toparon con los de Alex, "¿De qué se trata todo esto?"

"¿Qué?" Respondió ella juguetonamente.

Él no le creía a sus oídos, "Alex. Esto no es juego."

Ella se acercó dos pasos hacia él, "No es un juego, créeme."

…

Alex estaba caminando hacia la cocina, pero se detuvo al escuchar voces familiares hablar.

"Lamento lo de anoche," dijo Justin suavemente, "No quise decir lo que dije…"

Julieta asintió, "También lo lamento."

"No, tu no hiciste nada mal," sonrió, "Estaba equivocado. Lo siento."

Él la abrazó, "Te amo."

"También te amo."

Alex esperó un par de minutos para que él se fuera y cuando lo hizo, ella entró en la cocina.

"¿Julieta?"

La cabeza de la rubia se volteó, "¿Sí?"

"¿Podemos hablar por un minuto?" Alex caminó hasta ella.

Ella asintió y dejó un pequeño pañuelo en el contador.

Luego estaban sentadas en la mesa, mirándose la una a la otra.

"Acerca de lo que pasó ayer… lamento el haber mencionado lo de la magia y la cosa," Alex sonrió dulcemente, "esta es tu familia y entiendo completamente si quieres que me vaya. Creo que ya he causado suficientes problemas. Sólo quería disculparme antes de irme."

Julieta mantuvo la misma calma expresión en su rostro y luego de repente se transformó en una sonrisa, "Nunca podría pedirte que te fueras, Alex. Eres parte de nuestra familia."

"¿En serio?" su sonrisa creció, "Me sentí terrible después de nuestra discusión y ni siquiera pude _dormir_."

"En serio está bien, Alex. Vamos a olvidarlo y ya- podemos dejar el pasado atrás y concentrarnos en el futuro."

"Qué bien oírte decir eso" dijo Alex. Su sonrisa cada vez haciéndose más grande y falsa.

Julieta asintió y la abrazó como agradecimiento.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Justin con Emma en sus brazos.

"Sólo hablábamos un poco," explicó Julieta a su esposo, "ahora todo está bien."

"Ya veo."

"Es estúpido pelear por cosas insignificantes cuando la verdad somos una familia," Alex le lanzó una mirada a Justin, "Un nuevo comienzo es lo que todos necesitamos."

"¿Tía Alex se va a quedar?" La cabeza de la pequeña niña se volteó hacia el rostro de su padre rápidamente, con su voz esperanzada.

"Por ahora sí." Confirmó Julieta, "y ¡ahora que estamos hablando sobre nuevos comienzos pienso que tengo una gran idea!"

Justin se volteó para ver a su esposa "¿Cuál?"

"Estaba pensando que ahora que Alex está aquí, ella podría cuidar de Emma mientras nosotros estamos en el trabajo."

La expresión de Justin no era una muy emocionada que se dijera, "¿Qué hay de Amber?"

"Encontrará un nuevo trabajo, no te preocupes," Julieta se volteó para ver a Alex, "te pagaríamos y de esa manera no tendrías que preocuparte por conseguir un nuevo empleo. Puedes pasar más tiempo con Emma y eventualmente encontrarás una casa propia. Así que, ¿qué dices?"

Alex miró rápidamente a Justin y luego volvió a Julieta, "¡Seguro! ¿Por qué no?"

"¡Yay!" Emma sonrió.

Justin no pudo hacer nada excepto tragarse sus preocupaciones y sonreír.

…

Ella había decidido jugar _limpio _(**N.T: **esto de jugar limpio espero que comprendan que se refiere más como a "_actuar_ _simpáticamente"._) y permitirles a los pajaritos enamorados tener algo de tiempo solos mientras ella llevaba a Emma al parque.

No era gran cosa, pero para Alex estos días habían ido exactamente en la dirección en la que ella quería que fuesen.

Observaba a la pequeña niña jugando en el parque infantil mientras se decía así misma: "_Perfecto"._

La perfección estaba sobrevaluada. La simpatía estaba sobrevaluada.

Alex suspiró y se dio la vuelta, "¿Qué quieres, Harper?"

La pelirroja primero saludó a Emma y luego tomó asiento al lado de ella en la banca.

"¿Dónde está Julieta?"

"Con Justin," su voz era amarga, "¿Qué? ¿Piensas que no puedo cuidar a mi sobrina?"

"Nunca dije eso," Harper disparó sus ojos hacia Alex, "¿Cuándo te vas?"

"No lo sé," miró a su reloj, "¿Veinte minutos?"

"No- me refiero a cuánto te vas de la ciudad."

"No te rendirás nunca, ¿o sí?" ella rió, "Puedes ser una perra algunas veces, Harper."

"Y tú puedes ser bastante demente otras veces."

Alex soltó un respiro de sorpresa, "¿Qué? ¿Finalmente perdiste la cordura?"

"Alex, lo que estás haciendo… no es saludable."

La pelinegra frunció el ceño genuinamente, "Tú eres la que se ha vuelto loca, yo no."

"No," escupió Harper, "Sé que se te es difícil verlo, pero no está bien. Si tan sólo pudiera mostrarte de alguna manera cuán mal y desagradable son tus sentimientos por-"

"¡Cállate! Basta, ¿si?" ella se detuvo, "No sabes de lo que estás hablando."

"Sí, sí sé." Harper no estaba segura de qué decir o hacer ahora, "Te he observado hacer esto mucho antes y ahora lo estás haciendo de nuevo. Estás obsesionada."

"¿Qué?" Rió de Nuevo, "Quiero estar cerca de mi familia otra vez y eso está mal y demente?"

"Yo sólo estoy cuidándote Alex."

"Eso es difícil de creer." La observó orgullosamente, "Además, conseguí un trabajo hoy como la nueva niñera de Emma, así que no me voy a ir pronto en lo absoluto."

"Sólo… piensa en todo esto."

"Ya he pensado acerca de esto." Dirigió una mirada a Emma y le hizo señas de que se acercara.

"Tía Alex, ¿Nos vamos a casa?" preguntó la niña.

"Sí cariño. Mami y papi deben estar esperándonos," Alex vio a Harper y luego abrazó a la niña, "Ahora recuerda que la tía Alex nunca se irá." Ella le sonrió a Harper, armando una escena.

"Te amo, tía Alex."

…

Aterrorizada por lo que había visto, Harper rápidamente tomó su teléfono de su cartera después de que Alex se fuera con Emma.

Trató de calmarse a sí misma porque lo último que necesitaba era preocupar a Julieta.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, Julieta, soy yo."

"¡Harper! ¿Quieres acompañarnos en la cena?" Ella sonó feliz, "Estamos haciéndola con Justin."

"No, gracias… tengo otros planes con Zeke," ella suspiró, "Así que… vi a Alex en el parque con Emma. Me dijo que era ¿su nueva niñera…?"

"Sí, espera un segundo, Harper," Julieta miró a Justin y salió de la cocina, "¿Pasó algo en el parque?"

"Nada alarmante… sólo que estaba confundida por esto porque me habías dicho que querías a Alex fuera de sus vidas," continuó Harper, "Supongo que estaba equivocada."

"No."

"¿Huh?"

"Tengo una buena razón para contratarla," respondió Julieta, "Harper, ¿Sabes que debes mantener cerca a tus amigos, pero mucho más cerca a tus enemigos?"

"Oh…" Harper finalmente lo entendió, "Pero ¿Cómo va a funcionar eso con Alex?"

"Ella lo arruinará. Ambas sabemos que, de alguna manera, lo arruina todo y cuando lo haga Justin estará más que contento de echarla de aquí."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Soy positiva," sonrió Julieta, "no durará más de dos semanas y después de eso todo volverá a la normalidad."

Harper tragó con preocupación al otro final de la línea.

Después de esto… nada sería normal.

...

T.N: LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO TANTOOOOO!. Espero que me perdonen y que sigan leyendo la traducción de esta maravillosa historia… Y sepan que seguiré traduciéndola… sólo que no me había ocupado de hacerlo… disculpen :S

GRACIAS, por seguir leyendo :D

Y por si no les dije antes: Entren en el perfil de Alycia00 para que encuentren el link a su canal de youtube y vean el video que hizo promocionando este fantástico fic :O


	9. Chapter 9

T/N: Ya…. Me disculpo al final del cap… por ahora lean….

Capítulo 9

Justin corría a través de los ondulados senderos del parque, con la música a todo volumen de su mp3 y sus pies tocando el pavimento al ritmo del sonido.

El sol estaba cerca de encontrarse con el horizonte, y Justin se detuvo para contemplar la hermosa escena.

Repentinamente sintió un golpecillo en su hombro y se volteó para averiguar qué había sido.

"¿Qué- Cómo me encontraste?" Tropezaba con sus palabras.

"No eres un reto tan difícil." Dijo Alex, ofreciéndole una pícara sonrisa y batiendo sus pestañas.

Mirándola durante un momento, él se echó el cabello para atrás mientras sonreía arrogantemente hacia ella, "Ahora que estás aquí… ¿quieres hacer una carrera?"

"¿Preparado para perder?" Lo desafió ella.

Él rió, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, "Buena esa."

Alex sonrió y empezó a correr, "Estás retrasado."

"Oye, ¡Eso es trampa!" Dijo Justin persiguiéndola.

Primero él aceleró su paso y corrió al lado de ella, pero después Alex lo pasó y lo molestó sacándole la lengua. Ella siguió corriendo y él no podía creer que estaba perdiendo. Él nunca había perdido una carrera contra nadie durante esos tres años. A diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres, Justin realmente no se había preocupado por los deportes cuando había sido más joven, pero de alguna manera ahora se podía decir que estaba en forma.

Alex todavía estaba en la delantera gritándole que apurara el paso, pero él se dio cuenta de que envés de eso estaba haciendo otra cosa. Él observaba cómo sus caderas tan bien formadas se balanceaban en los pantalones deportivos en frente de él, en completo trance y antes de que llegara a enterarse, Alex se había adelantado toda una colina y él luchaba por seguir corriendo. En la cima, ella se volteó y le hizo un ademán para que se apresurara, mientras ella seguía rebotando sobre sus talones, "¡Vamos!"

Justin finalmente la alcanzó en la cima de la colina, sin aliento y sin gracia. Dejó salir palabras entre alientos. "Eso… fue tan… injusto."

"Así que, ¿cuál es mi premio?" Alex sonrió, sus mejillas estaban rosadas con felicidad.

Justin le lanzó una mirada y ambos terminaron soltando carcajadas.

Luego de un rato, sus respiraciones encontraron su equilibrio natural.

"¿Es posible tener tanto calor aquí?" Se quejó ella.

Justin se le acercó y tiró de ella hacia delante un poco, sus ojos azules danzaban con picardía y burla. Sus manos se deslizaron en el raso de la chaqueta, cerca del cierre, hasta llegar a la 'V' donde se conectaba, "Quizás si te quitas esto no sientas tanto calor, Einstein."

Alex sintió cómo cedía el cierre a las manos de él, la acción la empujaba más hacia delante hasta que hicieron contacto, sus caderas rozaban. Ella observaba y esperaba, sin atreverse a hacer el más mínimo movimiento, pero no podía quitar los ojos de él.

Él alzó su vista y encontró sus ojos en los suyos propios, "Talvez deberíamos volver."

Una extraña y paralizante sensación lo atrapó y su sangre empezó a correr fría. Justin la observó morder sus labios y colocar sus manos en su pecho.

"¿Por qué el apuro?"

Él parpadeó y la miró con una expresión ligeramente desconcertada, como si su tacto lo estuviera intimidando. Aclaró su garganta. Dos veces. "Ah, yo la verdad… tengo trabajo."

Ella sonreía como una loca, pero lo que sucedió después salió de la nada.

"¡Alex!" Una voz gritó en la distancia.

Las manos de Alex volaron hasta su boca. No estaba preparada para eso. No para él.

"¿Dylan, eres tú?" casi brincó y corrió hacia él.

Tuvo que mirarlo durante un rato antes de finalmente saltar a sus brazos.

Dylan Reyes… Justin observaba desde la distancia cómo su hermanita abrazaba a su antiguo novio.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

El hombre alto y atractivo apretó su mano, "Escuché que estabas en la ciudad y tenía que verte," él sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo "no puedo creer que realmente estés aquí."

"Podría decir lo mismo." Justin entró en la situación antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Los ojos de Dylan se ampliaron enormemente, "¡Justin! ¡Mi amigo!"él le dio un medio abrazo, "Justo como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh?"

"Casi," Justin dijo orgulloso, "Excepto que la última vez que te vi, tenías un lindo ojo morado."

"¡Justin!" Soltó Alex y volvió su atención a Dylan, "¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?"

"Le pregunté a Harper el otro día y ella me dijo. La verdad me sentí algo ofendido de que mi chica favorita ni siquiera se molestara en llamarme…" él la levantó en brazos de nuevo.

Justin reviró sus ojos. No soportaba a este chico. Nunca le había agradado, no cuando salía con su hermana y definitivamente no ahora. Dylan Reyes era el tipo de chico que nadaba en dinero y tenía todos los contactos necesitados. También era el chico que había robado su trabajo y había roto el corazón de su hermana demasiadas veces.

"Así que, ¿cómo estás?"

Él sólo asintió, "He estado bien, pero la verdad voy tarde," él miró hacia su reloj, "te recojo a las seis (?)"

Alex rió, "No has aprendido nada, ¿o sí?"

"Sólo di que si."

Justin le dio un codazo a Alex, causándole mirar a su hermano y luego volver a mirar a Dylan, "seguro, a las seis está bien. Te enviaré la dirección luego por sms."

Él besó su mejilla rápidamente antes de irse.

Alex miró nuevamente a Justin quien estaba hundiéndose en frustración, "Odio a ese tipo."

…

"¿Dónde está Alex?" Justin caminó cansado hasta su esposa y la abrazó desde atrás.

Julieta suspiró y lo empujó con delicadeza, "¿Esa es la primera cosa que me quieres decir después de dejar de verme durante horas?"

"No hagamos eso ahora," él caminó un poco, "ya tengo migraña."

Ella lo siguió, "sólo estoy diciendo que no te deberías preocupar por eso. Sólo fueron a hablar."

"No estoy asustado porque _ese tipo_ se la haya llevado a- Dios sabe dónde."

"Dylan es un buen chico. Sólo porque consiguió el puesto de jefe no significa que es una mala persona." Razonó Julieta.

"¡Él la botó! ¡Muchas veces!" insistió Justin, "y ¿quién era el que estaba allí para recoger los pedazos? ¡Yo! Ella sólo ve las cosas buenas de él y eso me molesta porque Dylan sólo la usa cando quiere."

"Ellos fueron novios durante casi un año."

"Pero rompían y volvían," le recordó él, "siempre bajo las reglas de él."

Julieta alzó sus manos como rindiéndose, "¡Haz lo que quieras, Justin!" Con esto dicho, la rubia subió las escaleras, fumante.

…

Alex lucía preciosa. Ni Linda, ni sexy, sino absolutamente preciosa.

Sus labios contrastaban como fuego con su piel cremosa.

Su vestido de color carne – al que Julieta se había referido como "El traje de carne"- abrazaba todas sus curvas a la perfección.

Ella suspiró mientras añadía unos últimos detalles a su apariencia.

"¿Ahora qué?"

Justin entró en su habitación y se sentó en el borde de su cama, "nada importante."

"Escúpelo ya." Ella se volteó hacia él, "no quieres que vaya por algo estúpido que pasó hace tres años- casi cuatro."

"Sólo digo que si algo pasa-"

Alex lo interrumpió, "¡Nada pasará! Sólo voy a cenar con él y luego me dejará aquí. Nada más vamos a hablar, ¿está bien?"

Él se sentó en silencio y observó cómo ella maldecía silenciosamente. No podía ponerse su collar.

"Ven… déjame ayudarte." Él se levantó y esperó a que ella le diera el collar.

Ella hizo un puchero, "¿Me vas a estrangular y a atarme para que así no me pueda ir, _hermano_?"

Él no pudo evitar sonreír, "Alex…"

Ella le entregó el objeto y le sonrió lentamente. Alex se recogió el cabello con una mano inclinándose hacia él y que así él pudiera pasar el collar sobre su cabeza.

Las manos de él se movieron hacia los hombros de ella, la acercó hacia él tanto como pudo. Por un momento, simplemente se quedaron allí, ponderando.

Finalmente, Justin reunió la valentía para colocarle el collar en su suave piel, "Listo."

"Gracias." Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

…

"¿Estás listo para irte a la cama?" Julieta se inclinó al lado de la puerta de su oficina, "Emma de verdad quiere que le leas un cuento para dormir."

Justin miró hacia el reloj. Diez en punto.

Ella había estado con él durante cuatro horas.

"¿Podrías leerle tú esta noche?" Justin revolvió algunos papeles, "Tengo que llenar estos."

Ella asintió triste, "No te quedes hasta muy tarde."

"No lo haré."

Cuando su hermosa esposa desapareció de su vista, él se inclinó de nuevo en su silla y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro. Se sentía como si nada hubiese cambiado.

_Su mandíbula se abrió ligeramente y peleó consigo mismo para no mirarla otra vez. Él se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_

_La sonrisa de ella se debilitó un poco y bajó la mirada, mientras jugaba con el borde de su camisa. "Necesitaba… hablar con alguien."_

_Él parpadeó. "Y ¿yo fui la primera persona que te pasó por la cabeza?"_

"_No, la verdad fuiste la segunda, pero Harper est… yo no quiero hablar con ella. Lo sé, esto es muy extraño, yo apareciéndome por aquí ahora que estás viviendo con Julieta y todo- pero yo… no lo sé, pareció una… buena idea en el momento."_

"_¿Saben mamá y papá que estás aquí?"_

"_No."_

_Él asintió y miró un punto en alguna parte del vacío sobre su cabeza y luego de nuevo a ella. "¿Sabe alguien que estás aquí?"_

"_No."_

_Él asintió nuevamente y se rascó el cuello. "Supongo que quieres pasar."_

"_No, la verdad estuve en un autobús durante horas para poder decir 'hola', ahora me voy," dijo Alex con un tono sarcástico._

_Él reviró sus ojos y retrocedió, dejándola entrar._

"_Has cambiado bastante desde que te vi la última vez."_

"_Sí," afirmó ella._

"_Te ves…" él la miró brevemente antes de que se le ocurriera "diferente."_

_Justin sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a ella. "¿Quieres beber algo?"_

"_Umm, no."_

_Él asintió y se volteó a verla. "Así que, no malinterpretes esto pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"_

_La sonrisa de Alex volvió a desvanecerse un poco, "Ah, yo pues… ¿podría dormir aquí esta noche?"_

_Él lucía confundido, "Tomaste un autobús en medio de la noche para venir aquí y dormir?"_

"_Lo siento," dijo la chica entre lágrimas, "Es sólo que… no quiero estar en casa ahora."_

"_¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Justin alarmado._

_Ella dudó mientras él se acercaba, "él rompió conmigo." Dijo finalmente, las lágrimas siguieron sus palabras, "Dylan me botó, de nuevo."_

_Él suspiró mientras la veía. Lucía tan perdida._

"_Yo, yo no lo entiendo, Justin." Soltó entre lágrimas "¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?" preguntó desesperadamente._

"_Ven aquí, Lexi." Él abrió sus brazos hacia ella. Empujándola hacia él. Finalmente ella soltó un sollozo de corazón roto dentro de su abrazo._

"_Sabía que entenderías." Ella susurró. "Eres el único que entiende, Justin."_

"Parece que tuvieras muchas cosas en tu mente…" Sus tacones golpearon contra el piso de la oficina.

"Alex," su cabeza dio un salto y él tragó fuertemente, "Yo…yo no esperaba que regresaras."

"Muchas gracias."

Justin dio un paso hacia delante y le sonrió, "No me refería a eso."

"Lo se," en ese momento hubo una sonrisa jugando en los labios de Alex. "Fue agradable salir un rato."

"Apuesto que lo fue."

"Oh, vamos," Alex se rió y lo empujó juguetonamente, "Dylan es historia. Él es lindo, pero no es _taan _lindo."

Él asintió y le sonrió felizmente.

"Eres un tonto."

Él extendió sus brazos hacia ella, y cuando ella los tomó, él la abrazó. "Estoy feliz de que te quedaras."

Él tomó un respiro profundo –aquí notó que ella olía a fresas y duraznos, siempre olía así-, él posó un beso en la parte de arriba de su cabeza; luego otro y después otro.

Ella rompió el abrazo, separándose con risitas, y cuando sus ojos marrón oscuro encontraron los suyos, él sintió una afección tan fuerte que lo hacía querer conservarla allí para siempre.

…

N/T: OK! LO SIENTO… LO SIENTO… DOS MESES, SÍ, DOS MESES EXACTAMENTE PASARON SIN QUE yo subiera otro cap…. Perdón u.u

Pero…

Reviews? Por favor?


	10. Chapter 10

N/T: Ok… vale… sé que quizás me asesinen o quizás ni siquiera recuerden que existo… sin embargo… aquí les dejo el cap número 10 traducido al fin!

-.-

Alex se recostó sobre su estómago en el pie de la cama observando un programa en la TV. A través del pasillo oyó a su sobrina llorar de repente. Luego, las puertas del dormitorio de al lado se abrieron de golpe.

"No, no, vuelve a dormir. Yo me encargo." Oyó a la voz de Justin diciéndole a Julieta. El sollozo de la pequeña niña fue rápidamente reemplazado por el sonido de su voz calmada, cantando. Incluso Alex no podía negar que su voz fuera complaciente y tranquilizante. Bajó al mínimo el televisor para poder escuchar mejor. Se inclinó hacia atrás y escuchó cómo le cantaba a Emma. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella también hubiese sucumbido ante su voz y se relajara casi por completo.

Veinte minutos después se sacudió despertándose y tratando de salir del estado de sueño. Podía oír a alguien arrastrando los pies cerca de la cocina en el piso de abajo. Una malvada sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se bajó de la cama, apagando el televisor. Rápidamente se echó un vistazo en el espejo. Dios, estaba hecha un desastre… entonces ató su camiseta por detrás hasta que su estómago plano se mostrase- _Vale, esto debería funcionar. _Se pasó un cepillo rápidamente por la cabeza y corrió escaleras abajo. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida y Justin estaba inclinado enfrente del refrigerador- justo como ella lo esperaba.

"Hola," saludó ella, dulcemente.

Sobresaltado, él golpeó su cabeza con la parte de abajo de la puerta del freezer.

"¡Ouch!" se quejó él, "¡Alex!"

"¡Ay, por Dios! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, genuinamente preocupada. Ella se acercó a su lado para asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

Ella estaba allí para joderle emocionalmente, no físicamente.

"Sí, sí, estoy bien." Le aseguró él, sobándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"¿Estás sangrando?" le preguntó, colocando sus manos sobre las de él.

"No, no lo creo." Le dijo. Él se alejó un par de pulgadas.

"Bien, no soporto la sangre," admitió Alex. La pelinegra se sentó en la encimera.

"Es sorpresivo que una chica como tú, que siempre está en problemas le tema a la sangre," apuntó Justin, inclinándose al lado de ella.

Él continuó después de que ella le mirara confundida. "Vamos, Alex, siempre estás buscando meterte en líos."

Ella lamió sus labios inocentemente, "¿Por qué, Justin, a qué te refieres?"

"Eres malvada, ¿Sabes?" Él se carcajeó un poco para sí mismo.

"Por supuesto que lo sé," le dijo con un guiño, "pero realmente no quería asustarte así y hacer que te hirieras."

"Sí, ajá."

"Quizás sea malvada. Pero no soy maliciosa."

"¿Acaso no significan la misma cosa?" Justin sonrió.

Alex hizo una pausa y pensó acerca de eso durante algunos segundos. "¡Cállate!" Ella tomó una cucharilla que estaba en el fregadero al lado de ella y la lanzó hacia él. Ésta rebotó en su frente y cayó al piso.

"Hey, vamos, ya me has lastimado una vez."

"Bien, bien… no voy a darte una paliza." Dijo, alzando las manos, "no querría despertar a tu esposa de todas formas."

"Bueno, entonces… ¿Qué estás haciendo despierta hasta tan tarde?" le preguntó él en una voz algo jocosa. Ella apenas se encogió de hombros en respuesta, "Bueno, iba a comer un aperitivo, ya que Dylan no me compró un postre esta noche en la cena. ¿Puedes creerlo?" ella lo miró, "¿Querrías unirte?"

"No veo porqué no." Justin le sonrió. Se acercó de nuevo al refrigerador y sacó el helado, el jarabe de chocolate y la crema batida.

Él le pasó un envase de helado, el cual ella ahogó en jarabe de chocolate. Él la observó maravillado. Ella levantó la mirada para ver la expresión de shock en su rostro.

"Soy una chica," le recordó ella. Él asintió en entendimiento y empezó a decorar su propio helado.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó el hermano mayor iniciando una pequeña charla mientras ella llenaba su boca con una cucharada llena de _ jarabe con helado_.

"No lo sé," murmuró. Suspiró internamente, "Supongo que tan pronto como me entreguen mi primer cheque oficial podré rentar un departamento y hacer todas las cosas de adultos y eso…"

"¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto?" él parecía sorprendido.

Alex casi se ahogó en alguna risa, "¿No quieres que me vaya?"

Él reviró sus ojos, "Por mucho que me guste ser golpeado por el refrigerador y por cucharas- pienso que tu plan suena…" él tragó saliva y miró hacia otra parte, "bien."

Hubo un momento extraño que estuvo lleno de silencio.

Él notó que, otra vez, ella estaba mirándolo con esos curiosos ojos grandes.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él, con una sonrisa culpable en su rostro.

"Puedes ser honesto conmigo, Justin," ella se inclinó cerca de él, "¡Estás divirtiéndote conmigo! ¡Admítelo!"

"Shhh," él señaló el piso de arriba, donde su esposa e hija dormían, "No las despiertes."

Él no quería admitirlo para sí mismo, pero esas semanas con Alex habían sido… un poco divertidas.

"Bien," admitió con risa, "supongo que ha sido agradable… o… algo como eso, el tenerte aquí."

Alex sonrió de vuelta, claramente feliz de que lo había oído diciendo eso, "es una pena que algunas personas no estén de acuerdo."

"Harper," adivinó él, "¿Qué demonios pasó entre ustedes dos?"

"Nada."

"¿Nada?"

"Síp," ella lucía nerviosa, "Sólo nos distanciamos."

Él asintió y no quiso seguir con el asunto, ya que todavía parecía reciente.

Justin la observó derramar algo de helado sobre la encimera.

"Eres tan torpe algunas veces."

Ella lamió su cuchara, "lo sé, pero a ti te gusta, así que no me importa." Dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada

Él negó con la cabeza y rió.

"Oh, mira tienes un poco allí…" ella señaló su propia cara.

Él intentó limpiarse, pero le quedó una mancha de chocolate en la mejilla.

"No, por ahí… Sí ah-…¡no, ahí!" ella se burló de él, "ven, te ayudo."

Alex se bajó con un saltito de la encimera y se acercó _realmente_ mucho a Justin. Se paró en puntillas para alcanzarlo.

Presionó su cuerpo contra el de él. Instintivamente, sus brazos envolvieron el cuello de Justin.

Su respiración se aceleró y su voz se puso grave: "Alex…"

Sus inocentes ojos volaron hacia su rostro y su sonrisa creció, "¿Qué?"

Justin miró fijamente dentro de sus ojos, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que le dijera qué estaba pensando ella., "deberías…" él trató caballerosamente de alejarla, pero ella se mantenía tiesa. Sólo unos pocos centímetros más y estaría tocando la tela roja de los shorts del pijama de Alex.

"¿Justin?" Julieta los miró a ambos en confusión.

Justin palideció, bajando su mirada hacia el piso con vergüenza antes de empujar a Alex.

"¿Julieta… cariño… no se supone que deberías estar durmiendo?" Él caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa ridículamente falsa.

"Estaba esperándote." Explicó ella y miró a Alex, "no sabía que habías vuelto de tu cita."

"No era una cita." Dijo la morena con una mirada seria en su rostro, "bueno, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches."

Alex caminó hasta salir de la cocina, pero se detuvo frente a las escaleras y miró a Justin, "Gracias por el postre."

-.-

Alex entró a la subestación con la pequeña Emma en sus brazos. Había tratado de quedarse en casa, pero estar sola con ella… bueno, era difícil para Alex.

Tan pronto como Julieta y Justin se iban, había un incómodo sentimiento que también acarreaba un montón de responsabilidad. Ella odiaba la responsabilidad.

"¡Alex!" La saludó su madre y caminó hacia ellas, "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

La pequeña niña abrazó a su abuela y luego, emocionada saltó de sus brazos y corrió hacia la cocina. Quería ver a su abuelo.

"Bueno, pensé que podríamos detenernos aquí un rato."

Los ojos de Theresa se encogieron, "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"¡No!" dijo ella, ásperamente, "Es decir, estábamos en el vecindario y Emma realmente quería venir a verlos."

"Me preocupaste," su madre suspiró con alivio, "Entonces, ¿Cómo está todo?"

Su madre la invitó a sentarse en una de las mesas pequeñas,.

"Grandioso. Me he estado divirtiendo mucho con esa chiquilla," Alex señaló a Emma, quien estaba en brazos de Jerry, "Además, pienso… que soy feliz de nuevo, verdaderamente feliz."

Theresa levantó una de sus cejas, "¿Hay alguien _especial _en tu vida?"

"Maamáaa…" se quejó Alex.

"Sólo estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien especial como lo hizo Justin." Ella sonaba esperanzada, "podrás tener un trabajo estable, una hermosa casa con un esposo fantástico y montones de niños."

"Mamá, no es lo que tú piensas," dijo sonriendo, "créeme."

Su madre la observó desde más cerca, "Sólo me alegra que estés de vuelta, _mija._"

Alex sonrió, pero pronto esta sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro. No podía mentirle.

"La verdad sí hay una razón por la que vine."

Theresa lucía perdida.

"Necesito ver la guarida."

-.-

Alex entró en la polvorienta guarida- un lugar que solía ser más que importante para ella y sus hermanos. Parecía que su padre había limpiado la mayoría de las cosas e incluso había pintado las paredes de un nuevo color. Toda la basura había sido desechada, lo que la alteraba. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había estado allí- o quizás no quería recordarla, de todas formas, Alex ahora sabía qué necesitaba hacer. Este era el legado de los Russo, y ella se aseguraría de hacerlo continuar.

"Tía Alex, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Sus ojos azules brillantes observaron a su tía.

Alex se arrodilló hasta su nivel y sonrió, "¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de magia?"

La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro, "como Harry Potter."

"Exacto."

La niña esperaba a que ella dijera algo, pero Alex parecía estar congelada.

Ver los inocentes ojos azules de su sobrina lo hacía todo más difícil. Podía ver a Justin.

"Verás… En este enorme mundo, hay personas especiales, que pueden hacer cosas," trató de explicar ella claramente, "tu papi y yo… somos así de especiales y un día, quizás, tú también lo seas."

La nariz de Emma se arrugó, "No entiendo."

"Tu papá y yo, bueno, nosotros som-"

"Alex." Llamó una voz.

"Papá," ella saltó con sorpresa, "yo sólo iba a-"

"Lo sé," Jerry observó con una mirada amenazadora a su hija y luego vio a Emma, "Cielo, ¿te gustaría ayudar a la abuela a preparar la cena?"

"¡Yay!" gritó la pequeña y corrió dejándolos solos.

"Papá.." Alex trató de acercársele, pero él dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?"

"Yo… yo pensé… quizás yo.. sólo- necesitaba decirle."

Él estaba desconcertado, "No puedes decirle."

"Pero ¿por qué?" ella levantó un poco la voz, "no entiendo porqué ustedes actúan como si fuera normal ignorar esto cuando es una enorme parte de su vida-"

"No, Alex," la interrumpió él, "no podemos decirle nada si tu hermano no quiere. Esta fue su decisión, y nosotros necesitamos respetarla."

"Sé que quieres decirle y entrenarla y…"

"¿y qué…?"

Ella suspiró pesadamente y se desplomó en el sillón familiar donde había pasado tantas horas estudiando magia, "pensé que podría reparar esto."

"¿Arreglar qué?" preguntó Jerry confundido.

"A nosotros. Nuestra familia."

Él observó el rostro triste de su hija y se sentó al lado de ella, "Alex…"

"Creí que quizás Emma te haría sentir mejor y nos perdonarías a Justin y a mí por abandonar la magia."

"Nunca me enojé con ustedes porque dejaran la magia," explicó, "seguro, al principio de dolió un poco, pero ustedes dos tomaron sus decisiones para continuar. Esta vida tiene mucho más para ofrecer que sólo magia. Mira a Justin, por ejemplo- es un doctor y ayuda a las personas con sus propias manos sin magia. Ha criado a una niña y está haciendo un excelente trabajo como un esposo y como un padre. Esas cosas son importantes en esta vida, Alex."

Alex cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, "Aun así, ¿No piensas que ella debería saber de dónde viene?"

"Ella lo sabrá, eventualmente- pero justo ahora, es muy joven para tan siquiera comprender qué está pasando. Justin le dirá cuando llegue el día."

Ella se levantó para abrazarlo, "Gracias, papá. Por todo."

Él le sonrió, "Además tengo a Max. Él va a acabar la academia de hechiceros pronto y… bueno, nunca se sabe con qué te puede salir."

Alex se rió, "Buena suerte con eso."

"La necesitaré… mucho." Bromeó él y abrazó a su hija, de nuevo.

-.-

"¿Julieta?" la cansada voz de Justin hizo eco a través de la casa, "¿Alex?" se quitó los zapatos y se quejó cansadamente.

Entró en la cocina y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

"¿TÚ cocinaste?" su voz estaba repleta de incredulidad.

Ella se burló con un bufido, "Nope. Sólo lo saqué de la caja y lo puse en el plato."

Justin rió mientras la observaba poner la comida en los platos, "por lo menos estás siendo sincera."

"¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?" la voz de Alex sonaba curiosa.

"¿Desde cuándo te interesa mi trabajo?"

Ella sonrió todavía más, "Estoy siendo agradable, tonto."

"No he oído eso en un largo tiempo," se acercó a ella, "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Visitamos a mamá y papá. Emma estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida en el auto," señaló hacia la habitación de la niña, "todavía no la he despertado."

"Eso está muy bien," de repente, él se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien, "¿Has sabido algo de Julieta?"

"Nope."

"Qué extraño," él miró a su celular, "ni siquiera ha llamado."

"Quizás está ocupada en su trabajo."

Él se inclinó sobre la encimera, al lado de ella, "eso es posible."

Sin ninguna advertencia, ella se volteó para alcanzar la pimienta y notó que su rostro estaba tan cerca al suyo que tuvo que detenerse y morderse los labios. Sintió que su propia cara empezaba a calentarse así que se volteó de nuevo, "Rayos, no te acerques tanto." Juguetonamente lo empujó hacia atrás.

"No te importaba estar cerca anoche." Justin entrecerró los ojos, causando que Alex sonriera.

"Bueno, anoche no apestabas a _muerte_ y sudor… o lo que sea que sea eso."

Él olfateó su camisa, "Sí, tal vez debería tomar una ducha.."

Justin subió las escaleras mientras Alex se quedaba en el piso de abajo, pero fue interrumpida tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que Justin había olvidado su teléfono y alguien estaba llamando.

"¡Justin! ¡Tu teléfono!" le gritó.

"¡Contéstalo!" le respondió él.

Alex reviró los ojos y contestó el teléfono, "¿Hola?"

"¿Alex?" preguntó Julieta confundida, "¿Dónde está Justin?"

"En la ducha…"

Ella se calló y Alex tuvo que asegurarse de que aun siguiera allí, "¿Julieta?"

"Uhmm, claro," su voz sonaba extraña, "¿podrías decirle a Justin que mi reunión se alargará un poco y me tomarán un par de horas poder llegar a casa."

"Seguro, seguro, no te preocupes por eso."

"Vale, gracias… adiós."

Con el teléfono aun en su mano, ella sonrió.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz, "¿Quién era?"

Alex miró el teléfono y sonrió, "¡Número equivocado!"

-.-

N/T: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ¿QUÉ PASARÁ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO? MWAHAHAHAHA….  
>¿Actualizaré antes de graduarme de bachiller? Jum… nadie lo sabe…<br>PERDÓNENME… es que, es que.. sí, bueno, no tengo excusas.. Sólo quiero que sepan que no he abandonado este proyecto. BYE … Intentaré traducir el siguiente cap (que les anticipo es MUY HOT, dentro de las próximas dos semanas. No me odien… yo los amo y…  
>*hace pucheros y pone carita de cachorro*<br>¿Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

N/T: JÁ, aun no me graduo, y aquí está el cap 11! :3

-·-

Justin nadó hacia la consciencia lentamente, ésta llegaba en partes. Algodón en la boca fue lo primero, seguido por un dolor de cabeza punzante. Fantástico.

Con un gemido, forzó sus ojos a abrirse. El cuarto estaba oscuro y fresco, gracias a Dios. Una luz tenue y suave iluminaba las gruesas cortinas, pero estaba casi completamente ennegrecido.

Después de voltearse en el sofá de la sala de estar, pudo oír un leve ronquido.

Él tragó saliva con fuerza- _no, no de nuevo_.

El brazo izquierdo de ella estaba todavía alrededor de él, y sus piernas estaban enredadas juntas. Él logró sentarse, muy lentamente, cuidadoso de no moverse rápidamente. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado.

"Buenos días."

Justin levantó su mirada del piso y encontró los furiosos ojos de su esposa.

"Julieta-"

Julieta miró las dos botellas de vino vacías que estaban en el piso, "¿Tuviste una noche dura?" Preguntó ella, con rabia y decepción.

"No es así, (lo que quiso decir fue: no es lo que tú crees.)" dijo él secamente, "yo sólo.. es decir, nosotros- Diablos, no lo sé."

"¿No lo recuerdas?" miró sobre Alex rápidamente, "Quizás es major que no lo hagas. Sólo para que sepas, llamé a Matt y le pedí que cubriera tus horas."

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Nunca se había olvidado del trabajo. Nunca, "Mierda." Murmuró mientras sostenía su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Alex, quien aun seguía en el sofá, suspiraba pesadamente y -sorprendentemente- no estaba enterada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

"¿Sabes cómo se siente," Julieta desvió su mirada, su voz casi se quebraba, "cuando llegas a casa luego de un largo día de trabajo y encuentras a tu esposo completamente demacrado con su hermana quien aparentemente siempre logra influir en él y convencerlo de que haga esta clase de cosas?"

Él cuidadosamente se levantó, "Alex no tiene nada que ver con esto."

Ella pudo haberse reído de él, porque sonaba demasiado ridículo cuando mentía, pero no lo hizo. Julieta no le encontraba ninguna gracia a la situación, "¿En serio?" ella lo miró con ojos cansados y duros, "No tienes idea de lo que me duele esto."

Justin trató de alcanzar su mano, pero ella retrocedió un par de pasos, y él tuvo la fuerte urgencia de tocarla, de abrazarla y disculparse.

"Cuando está cerca de ti, olvidas que eres un esposo, un padre," Julieta señaló a Alex, quien todavía dormía, "de repente sólo eres un hermano. Son ustedes dos y nadie más. ¿Recuerdas cuál fue la última vez que abrazaste a tu hija? ¿Que le leíste un cuento para dormir? ¿Que la llevaste al parque?"

Él empezó a caminar por la habitación, con sus manos clavadas en su cabeza. Se detuvo y la miró. "¿En serio es tan malo el soltarse por un segundo?"

Cuando su voz se elevó, los ojos de Alex se abrieron por un Segundo. Se había despertado, pero rápidamente cerró sus ojos, al darse cuenta de que estaba en medio de algo grande.

"Lo es cuando tu hija que apenas puede entender lo que está sucediendo está en la habitación de al lado."

"Bien, ¿es eso lo que quieres que diga?" Él soltó una carcajada seca, "soy un mal padre."

"Justin, nunca dije-"

"Sí, pero lo estabas pensando." Él buscó sus ojos.

Una Guerra se estaba librando en su mente. La mitad de ella quería destrozarlo por hacerla sentir como una horrible persona y la otra mitad sólo quería que su esposo y ella olvidaran esa charla para siempre.

"Esto no sucederá de nuevo," su rostro y voz se suavizaron, "lo prometo."

-·-

Unas pocas horas después, cuando Justin estaba sacándose el shampoo del cabello, oyó la puerta del baño abrirse.

"¡Hey, estoy aquí!"

"Ah, así que de _ahí_ es de donde el agua está corriendo." Respondió Alex, sarcásticamente.

Él reviró sus ojos, "Alex, lárgate."

"Necesitamos hablar," murmuró ella como si hubiera recién despertado, "me imaginé que ahora que Julieta está vistiendo a Emma podría ser un buen momento."

"Bueno, no lo es, estoy en la ducha." Respondió él, secamente.

"No necesitas ser grosero," ella frunció el ceño, "sólo trato de-"

"¿Meterme en más problemas? Justo como en los viejos tiempos, ¿Eh?"

"¡Deja de ser una perra y escucha!" exclamó ella.

Él abrió su boca para decirle que dejara de joderle la existencia, pero antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo, su voz aumentó de tono tanto que él podía oírla mucho más que el constante siseo del agua.

"Sólo quiero hablar contigo."

Vencido por su tono serio, él cerró la ducha.

"¿Tengo que hablar contigo desnudo?" preguntó él luego de un momento cuando su piel empezó a sentirse fría y a causarle escalofríos.

En respuesta, Alex tomó una toalla y se la pasó a través de la cortina de la ducha.

Él envolvió su cuerpo desde la cintura con la toalla antes de abrir la cortina y salir de la ducha.

Alex estaba inclinada sobre el lavamanos, con los brazos cruzados y una cara seria.

"¿Estás segura de que esto no puede esperar hasta que me vista?" gruñó él.

Ella le lanzó una mirada que claramente le decía que necesitaba hacer eso ahora.

"No es como si estuviera mirándote." Dijo ella planamente mientras notaba cómo el agua se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo tonificado.

La verdad no había nada que él pudiera decir en contra de eso, así que decidió seguir a la conversación. "Así que… ¿Querías hablar conmigo?" preguntó él, sonando algo interesado, aunque un poco aprehensivo, para saber qué quería decir ella.

Ella sólo asintió, "Oí –no que estuviera escuchando ni nada- a Julieta y a ti hablando esta mañana."

"¿Y?" Su voz tenía esa tenue ronquera de las mañanas, "para ser sincero no puedo recordar nada acerca de anoche. ¿Qué demonios me hiciste beber?"

"Es una historia un poco divertida," ella rió un poco, "luego de la cena y de poner a Emma a dormir tú seguías quejándote de tu dolor de cabeza y me pediste que te consiguiera una aspirina en el gabinete de las medicinas… pero no había ninguna y convenientemente tú tenías tu bolsa del trabajo en la mesa y-"

"¡NO, no lo hiciste-" él se quedó sin aire mientras ella continuó con la historia.

"Bueno, habían como tres o cuatro botellas con algunas píldoras allí y entré en pánico y justo cuando tomé la que sonaba familiar…"

Él lucía en shock, "¿Qué me diste?"

"Valium." Ella mordió su labio, "como una o dos o tres de esas…"

"¡Qué!"

"¡Es tu culpa! Me pediste que las pulverizara en tu bebida y no sabía cuántas. ¡No soy una médico!"

"¡Alex! ¡¿Quién se toma tres píldoras a la vez?!"

"Sólo pensé que como había mucho agua debían estar balanceadas… o algo así."

"¡Me drogaste!" exclamó él, "¿Qué… qué tomaste luego?"

"Sólo vino." Alex se encogió de hombros, "además, no es como si lo hubiese hecho a propósito. Fue un accidente. Supongo que el vino hizo el truco a la final."

"¿Bebí vino después de eso?" gritó en pánico.

"Traté de detenerte, pero bueno, estabas bastante convincente." Ella suspiró y cruzó sus brazos con molestia, "Ahora que eso ya se sabe estamos bien, ¿no?"

"¡No! Primero que nada tú causaste todo este desastre, y tú vas a limpiarlo. Segundo, podría estar muerto ahora mismo por culpa de tu vago razonamiento y tercero- ¡Deja de mirarme!"

Los ojos inquietos de Alex subieron desde su pecho, "Yo no te estaba mirando."

Justin reviró los ojos, caminó hasta la puerta del baño y la mantuvo abierta para ella, "Cálmate señorita Melodrama." Dijo él. "No tenemos que hablar acerca de eso ahora. Sólo anda y cámbiate."

"¿Para qué?"

"Mamá y papa esperan por nosotros."

-·-

Alex se sentó mirándolos y sólo quería vomitar.

Estaban tan acurrucados y ugh- ella suspiró y trató de distraerse con algo.

No necesitaba ver a Justin y a su perfecta familia todo el tiempo. Alex se sentó sola en uno de los banquitos de la barra mientras el resto de su familia se acomodaba en el sofá y en los sillones, excepto su madre que estaba cocinando cerca de ella. Más temprano había sido forzada a decirle todo a Julieta acerca de su pequeño accidente y cómo nunca podría ser una doctora con su experiencia. La perfecta ama de casa había perdonado a Justin y allí estaban- Julieta en sus brazos y su hija en su regazo.

De nuevo, Alex suspiró. No iba a estar viendo esto toda la tarde.

"¡Justin!" ella brincó de donde se hallaba sentada.

Primero, él fingió no haberla escuchado, pero luego levantó su cabeza, "¿Ajá?"

"¿Podrías… es que yo tengo pues…" ella balbuceaba, "en mi habitación?"

"¿Qué?"

"Es un problema _médico _personal…" dijo ella rápidamente, "¿podrías echarle un vistazo?"

Él lucía confundido, pero decidió seguirla- sólo en caso de que fuera algo importante.

Julieta observó cómo posesivamente Alex tomaba el brazo de Justin y lo arrastraba escaleras arriba.

Mientras Jerry y Theresa se ocupaban de su pequeña hija, ella decidió tomar ventaja de la situación y se volvió a Max.

"Max, ¿Tienes un minuto?"

El joven miró a Julieta, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Esto va a sonar un poco raro, pero hay algo que ha estado molestándome por un tiempo."

Max lucía curioso, "Dispara."

Julieta respiró profundo, "¿Cuándo ustedes eran menores… ¿Qué tan cercanos eran Alex y Justin?"

Max la observó con detenimiento, preguntándose a qué se refería con la pregunta.

"Ellos se odiaban," él se carcajeó "tú misma sabes cómo eran. Era algo así como: pelea_, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea _y luego se abrazaban. Casi siempre dependía de en qué humor estaban."

Ella se deshizo del sentimiento extraño, "Disculpa por preguntar algo tan estúpido."

"No hay de qué", él pensó acerca de eso "Supongo que la verdad es que comparten un profundo vínculo."

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

"Incluso aunque ellos peleaban mucho, nunca dejaron de hablarse, -no importaba cuántas veces Alex metiera la pata y él terminara pagando por ello- él siempre la perdonaba. No importara cuánto la molestara él- ella siempre estuvo agradecida de que él fuera su hermano mayor."

Julieta sonrió cálidamente, "Así que son como cualquier otro hermano y hermana."

Max de repente estaba nervioso, jugando con sus pies.

…

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?" Su voz juguetona entró en la habitación._

_Justin le envió una mirada, "estamos __tratando__ de ver una película, Alex."_

"_¡Shh!" siseó Max, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras veía la película._

"_¿Por qué no me invitaron? Ni siquiera sabía que estaban aquí."_

"_Porque Max quería ver esta película conmigo, no contigo_

"_Ah, cállate." Ella saltó en el sofá justo al lado de él._

_Hubo un espacio de tres minutos de silencio y paz, y luego fue roto por Alex._

"_Así que, ¿Dónde está Julieta?" Susurró ella en su oído, un poco alto._

_Su hermano menor les lanzó una mirada de molestia._

"_No te incumbe, Alex." Murmuró él, entre dientes._

"_¿Problemas en el paraíso?"_

_Él notó su tono de burla y decidió dejar la conversación hasta allí._

"_Justiin.." ella seguía presionándolo, tratando de hacerlo hablar- molestándolo, cualquier cosa que atrajera su atención._

_Max estaba claramente enojado y la velada había sido arruinada de nuevo por ellos, Alex seguía pinchándolo, tocándolo y Justin trataba de alejar sus manos, pero fallaba miserablemente, emocionándola más y haciendo que se riera._

"_¡Chicos! ¡Están arruinando toda la película!"_

"_¡Cálmate! __Es solo una estúpida película." Protestó ella y se abalanzó sobre Justin, tratando de quitarle el control remoto. Él lo alejó de ella._

"_¡No es posible, Alex! Simplemente no puedes venir y arruinarnos la tarde a nosotros."_

"_¿Quién lo dice?"_

"_Yo lo digo." Dijo Justin, sonriendo, "y ahora puedes irte."_

_Ella lo empujó, causándole aterrizar sobre su espalda._

"_¡Ey, eso no es justo! ¡Juegas sucio!"_

_En ese punto, Max se había dado por vencido y había decidido disfrutar de las palomitas, por lo menos no podían arruinar eso._

"_Vamos, dame el control remoto." Dijo Alex, sentándose encima de él._

"_No."_

"_Venga."_

"_¡No!"_

"_¡Chicos!" gritó Max, al darse cuenta de que, entre su forcejeo habían cambiado el canal, "¡mamá, papá!" llamó._

_Ambos lo ignoraron y siguieron discutiendo._

"_Ugh, ¡Vamos, no seas un bebé! ¡Es mi turno! ¡Anda a ver televisión en tu casa!"_

"_¡Cállate, Alex!" Él trató de empujarla y quitarla de encima._

"_¡Ahora qué?!" Dijo una voz cansada. __Theresa y Jerry habían entrado a la habitancion, ambos, frustrados._

_Max solo apuntó hacia ellos y se encogió de hombros._

"_¡Alex!" Su madre miró hacia ella, "deja de molestar a tus hermanos y déjalos ver la película"_

"_¡Pero, mamá!"_

"_¡Sin peros! Ambos son adultos como para estar peleando así, esto es… ridículo."_

"_Ella comenzó." Gritó él y apuntó hacia Alex, quien hacía un ligero puchero, "¿Lo ves?"_

"_Bueno, quizás deberías alejarte un poco de nosotros y volver con Julieta, a donde perteneces."_

"_¡Eso es suficiente!" Gritó Jerry, sin creer que tenía que darle órdenes a una chica de dieciocho años, "quítate de encima de tu hermano y anda a estudiar." Ordenó, sin siquiera parpadear._

…

"Sí…" Max miró a Julieta, "como cualquier par de hermanos."

-·-

Él la había seguido hasta el piso de arriba, adentro de su habitación, donde ahora la observaba mientras ella nerviosamente mordía sus uñas.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó como si estuviese apurado.

Ella miró al piso, "más temprano… cuando te dije acerca de lo que había ocurrido anoche- bueno, me di cuenta de esta pequeña cosita justo antes de dejar la casa."

"Alex," él se acercó un paso amenazante, "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Ni siquiera iba a decirte porque-"

"¡Dime ya!"

Alex se quejó con un gemido y movió su cabello para un lado, revelando una mancha sonrosada en su piel.

"Eso es... ¿Un chupón?" (T/N: ¿Saben, no? los hematomas que aparecen cuando succionan alguna parte de tu piel… :S)

-·-

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Ahora sólo faltan otros veinte caps… u.u en fin ¡No me tardé tanto! ¿eh?

No diré mucho porque son las 10:45 pm y me caigo del sueño… bueno…

Hasta la semana que viene… ¡Los amo!


	12. Chapter 12

**T/N: Alycia00 los reta: **_Vayan a youtube, busquen "__**Jem - come on closer**__"____y escúchenla mientras leen este capítulo_… Esa es la canción que ella tiene como "El tono de Alex." Asegura que _Es perfecto._

Yo, como buena amiga, les digo que este capítulo no tiene nada especial… :\ yo lo recordaba mejor. Mi error. D:

En fin ¡Ya me gradué y aquí está el capítulo 12!

…

"Yo no hice eso." Él se quedó mirándole fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Lamento reventar tu burbuja, pero creo que sí lo hiciste." Alex se encogió de hombros, sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, "por lo menos no está a plena vista."

"No iba a repetírmelo, pero yo no hice eso," su voz sonaba algo preocupada, "porque eso es enfermo- está mal y yo ni siquiera… yo nunca he… ¡conozco mis límites!"

Justin comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro en frente de ella con sus manos cubriendo su rostro. "No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo de nuevo."

Ella soltó una pequeña risita, encontrando gracioso el hecho de que él se lo estuviese tomando tan seriamente, "no es el fin del mundo."

"¡Sí lo es!" exclamó al principio, pero luego notó cómo el rostro de ella caía en un frunce depresivo, "Lo siento. No quise-"

"Lo sé."

Justin caminó hacia su cama y se sentó a su lado, tratanto de encontrar una explicación lógica a la mancha enrojecida, "Quizás te golpeaste… quizás es un salpullido."

Ella soltó una carcajada vacía. "Claro… me _golpeé_ el cuello."

"No es gracioso, Alex." Sus ojos buscaronn el piso, sin interés alguno por sus chistes.

Últimamente a Alex le era difícil verlo carcomiéndose por algo que ella había causado.

Ella le dio un codazo, "vamos," había una visible sonrisa en sus labios, "es algo gracioso cuando lo piensas bien."

"Sí, seguro, gracioso." Justin se volteó para encararla, "es gracioso darte cuenta de que le _chupaste_ el cuello a tu hermana."

"Has hecho-"

"He hecho cosas peores, lo sé. No necesitas recordármelo."

"Uh," Alex no podía pensar en algo tedioso e inteligente para responderle a eso, "¿Realmente es tan malo? Siempre hemos sido cercanos."

"Ser cercanos y," él gesturizó algo inentendible en el aire, "ser _cercanos_ son dos cosas diferentes."

"No te sientas tan mal por ello. Estabas jodidamente borracho y medicado- lo que fue un accidente," le recordó ella, "quizás _esto_ también fue un accidente."

"¿Cómo? ¿Mi boca simplemente aterrizó en tu cuello?"

"Bueno, al menos solo fue tu boca lo que aterrizó sobre mí… pudo haber sido-"

Justin brincó, "¡Alex! ¡No bromees respecto-"

"Eres tan fácil" ella sonrió satisfecha, su sonrisa jugaba en su rostro a través de sus labios "Deja de tomarte todo tan seriamente. Solíamos divertirnos un montón y ahora es imposible contigo haciendo que todo parezca más grave de lo que es. ¡Solo estamos bromeando. Siendo nosotros! No hay nada malo en ello."

"Pero está mal, Alex." Él iba muy en serio, "¡Ya no somos niños! Lo que dices y la manera en la que te comportas, es… está muy lejos de la inocencia."

"No me importa." Dijo ella suavemente.

"Hay líneas entre hermanos y hermanas que se supone no deben ser cruzadas y sí, reconozco que algunas líneas entre nosotros se han desdibujado, pero aun así, no es normal."

"Pero nosotros no somos normales, ¿recuerdas?" ella se levantó y se acercó a él, colocando una mano en su pecho apaciblemente.

Él contuvo un tembloroso suspiro. "También eso lo sé…"

Maldición, ella era convincente.

..

_Sus pies estaban descalzos, sus zapatos yacían en el piso, en frente de él. Él caminó de largo, acercándose a ella._

_Cerró la puerta detrás de su entrada, ignorando la mirada que le arrojaban los ojos oscuros frente a él._

_En vez de acercársele, él se volteó hacia un lado, encendiendo las luces tenuemente. Ella lo miró fijamente sin moverse._

"_¿Escondiéndote en tu propia fiesta?" preguntó él, mirándola a la cara._

"_Había demasiada gente." Respondió ella con simpleza. "¿Por qué estás aquí, Justin?"_

"_También soy parte de la familia." Le contestó, ganándose otra mirada de piedra, "de cualquier forma, vine aquí simplemente para felicitarte. Esto es un gran evento, ¿sabes? Nadie esperaba que terminaras la secundaria."_

_Ella le lanzó una mirada sombría, "¿Viniste aquí con Julieta?"_

"_Es mi prometida, ¿tú qué crees?"_

"_Debí suponerlo," replicó Alex amargamente, "¿Podrías dejarme en paz?"_

"_¿Y ahora qué es lo que te molesta?" él trató de alcanzar su brazo, pero ella lo rechazó con un pequeño, pero efectivo empujón._

"_Tú y tu novia chupasangre."_

"_Prometida," le corrigió, "cuando estamos solos tú y yo, estás callada y claramente molesta, pero para todos los demás- es como si todo estuviese perfecto. Tan sólo hace dos minutos estabas abrazando a Julieta como si fuese tu mejor amiga."_

"_Lo que ellos ven-" empezó ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, él la interrumpió._

"_Es una mentira," dijo, completando su frase y mirándola entretenido, "es todo un engaño, una actuación. La perfecta princesita tan dulce e inocente. Pero yo conozco a la fría y manipuladora perra que realmente eres. Lo entiendo, Alex." Dijo él, inclinándose lentamente hacia ella, con las manos apoyadas en los brazos de la silla en la que se hallaba sentada, hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel visual._

"_Entonces sabrás que no debes buscarme por las malas." Respondió ella en voz baja, con sus ojos perforando los suyos._

_El __**frío fuego **__(T/N: eh, oxímoron) en sus ojos lo hacía querer sonreír, le encantaba sacarla de quicio. Esto era lo que hacían mejor. Las miradas, las peleas… y él odiaba admitirlo, pero nunca se cansaba de eso, nunca conseguía suficiente._

"_No deberías fruncir el ceño, te saldrán arrugas" susurró, sintiendo que ella se tensaba ligeramente, colocando un suave beso en su mejilla antes de alejarse. "Deberías volver a tu fiesta."_

"_No quiero."_

"_Puedo hacerte querer"_

"_Lo dudo." En su rostro empezó a vislumbrarse una pequeña sonrisa. "Me subestimas."_

"_Un error que no cometo frecuentemente" respondió él, acercándose a ella, rozando el espacio entre sus piernas. "Vamos, ¿sí?"_

"_Me gusta estar aquí." dijo ella mirando la habitación oscura, antes de acercársele y caminar hacia la puerta._

"_Es oscuro, vacío, y escalofriante. Sí, puedo ver el porqué es de tu agrado."_

_.._

"¿Justin?" preguntó Alex perezosamente, inclinándose de nuevo hacia la cama, "¿Estás molesto conmigo?"

"No. Supongo que no." Le informó él, con un tono de voz áspero. "Solo, mantengamos esto entre nosotros."

…

"¿Te sucede algo?" Julieta observe a su esposo, quien parecía estar en su propio mundo, "has estado un poco callado desde que volvimos."

"Es tan solo… el trabajo." Él tosió y mantuvo su mirada sobre Alex, que para el momento estaba leyéndole una historia a su pequeña hija en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Lo perturbaba un poco, porque no podía descifrarla.

"Deberías dormir un poco," su esposa hizo un agradable esfuerzo para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, "podemos terminar esto con Alex." Ella señaló hacia los platos sucios y demás cosas en el fregadero.

Justin asintió y caminó hacia Alex y Emma.

"¿Pasa algo?" Ella había notado su presencia en segundos.

"No, solo vine aquí a darles las buenas noches."

Con sus ojos clavados en los de ella casi olvidaba que su hija lo estaba viendo todo.

"¡Papi! ¡La Tía Alex me pintó las uñas!" Su dulce voz atrajo su atención de vuelta a ella.

"Déjame ver," Justin observó sus pequeños deditos mientras los sostenía en el aire, "¡Wow, ahora son rosa!"

"Rosa sexy." Corrigió Alex con una de sus características sonrisas.

Julieta entró en la sala de estar extendiendo sus brazos hacia su hija, "Emma, cariño, es hora de cepillarse los dientes.

"Buenas noches, cielo." Dijo él rápidamente mientras observaba a Julieta cargar a su hija y llevársela. El silencio llenó la habitación y él se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá.

"¿Esto es a lo que llamas dormir?" ella lo miró,

Él mantuvo su mirada en la pantalla del televisor, "No estoy tan cansado."

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé. ¿Tú?"

"No estoy tan cansada." Ella imitó su voz lela y oyó cómo reía, "¿Estás seguro de que no te incomodo?" preguntó, observándose las uñas indiferente.

"No es nada, Alex." Dijo secamente, acomodando su mirada en ella. "El día ha estado un poco raro, eso es todo."

"¿Por mi culpa?"

Él no respondió.

"¿Crees que podremos almorzar juntos mañana?" Sugirió ella, "Julieta está con Emma y no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Podría pasar por allí y ver el hospital después de todo."

"Claro." Dijo simplemente.

Otros diez minutos pasaron en silencio.

Había algo en su mente y él necesitaba dejarlo salir, "La verdad, sí hay algo que está molestándome."

Ella se deshizo de la revista que se hallaba en sus manos y se volvió para verlo. "Dime."

"¿Cómo es que recuerdas haberme drogado y dejado que bebiera vino, pero no recuerdas el resto?"

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, a la defensiva. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Alex, solo estoy preguntando. No tiene sentido."

"Pues algunas cosas no tienen sentido."

"¿Qué? ¡Ahora eso no tiene sentido!" él lucía confundido, "Solo estoy pidiendo la verdad. Nada más."

"Suena como si me estuvieses culpando de todo esto."

"No, ¿por qué haría eso? Umm… vale, fuiste tú quien casi me drogó en primer lugar." Justin señaló sarcásticamente.

"¡Fue un accidente!" gritó mientras se permitía calmarse un poco, "¿No puedes simplemente dejarlo así?"

Él se inclinó más cerca de ella y tomó sus manos, "Alex, mírame a los ojos y dime que nada pasó. Que no dejaste que nada pasara." Su respiración aumentó en intensidad, "Por favor."

Ella sonrió dulcemente, "Te prometo que nada ocurrió."

…

Él se había disculpado por culparla y todo estaba bien de nuevo. Ella sabía que él solo estaba confundido por todo y se había ido por un mal camino.

Alex se había quedado despierta y estaba ahora disfrutando de la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

Había pensado en irse a dormir, pero había algo que la mantenía despierta.

Pensamientos e imágenes cruzaron por su mente mientras le daba un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

..

_Ella se inclinó contra él, con su cabeza en su hombro._

"_¿Alex?" preguntó, con voz baja, "me siento gracioso."_

_Ella se carcajeó, "deben ser las píldoras."_

_Él se quedó callado, moviéndose en su asiento de vez en cuando, todavía incapaz de concentrarse o quedarse quieto. Prontamente, se volvió para encararla._

"_¿Qué?" Alex se había dado cuenta de cuán raro la miraba._

"_¿Julieta? ¿Dónde está mi Julieta?"_

"_Bieen… ahora te estás tropezando." Ella solo le sonrió, "Soy yo, Alex."_

_Justin murmuró algo que ella no pudo escuchar y tomó su rostro en sus manos, "Eres tan bonita…"_

"_Y tú eres tan estúpido," ella pinchó una de sus mejillas y sonrió, "mañana me vas a matar por esto."_

_Él asintió "Uhmm."_

"_¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó mientras acariciaba su piel con las uñas, garabateando apaciblemente, lo que lo hacía quejarse de placer suavemente._

"_Nunca he estado… mejor." respondió él y ella soltó unas risitas por sus palabras arrastradas._

_Ambos suspiraron, cansados y él se giró para recostarse en su hombro, esta vez para apoyarse, "hueles bien." él respiró en su cuello._

_Sus ojos se cerraron por un segundo mientras él la sostenía fuerte, encarando a su cuello, tomando un profundo respiro, olfateándola, mordisqueado su cuello._

_Enterrando las manos en el cabello de él, ella lo atrajo hacia sí, "No," no podían evitar gemir con los ojos cerrados, "Detente."_

..

"¿Todavía sigues despierta?"

Los ojos de Alex se abrieron de golpe, "Sí… disculpa ¿te desperté?"

Julieta negó con la cabeza, "No. La verdad había olvidado agradecerte por cuidar a Justin anoche."

Ella ahogó algunas risitas calladamente, "para eso está la familia, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto."

"Lamento lo de beber toda tu reserva de vino," ella sonrió, "te pagaré."

"Justin ya me explicó todo y me dijo que incluso hiciste cena para ellos. Solo estoy feliz de que haya alguien cuidándolos a Emma a él mientras yo no estoy," Julieta sonrió sinceramente, "sé que él ha estado trabajando bastante y estoy contenta de que tenga alguien que pueda ayudarlo a relajarse y bajar su estrés. Yo no soy el tipo de persona que hace todas esas _cosas_, pero sé que tú lo eres. Prefiero tenerlo aquí contigo que en cualquier bar con extraños- ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?"

"Sí," Alex asintió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, "En serio, Julieta, no te preocupes por eso… el placer es todo mío."

…

**A/N:** No es malvada… tan solo… sabe lo que quiere, ¿no? ;)

No, en serio, Alex puede parecer algo escalofriante, pero ella solo tiene algunas cosillas de "dejarse llevar"… supongo.

Mientras la historia vaya avanzando, entenderán de dónde viene.

Así que no se asusten… y y y tengo más de 100 reviews de ustedes chicos, qué honor

Thanks

…

**T/N: En cuanto a mí… Ya, me cansé de traducir por hoy. Supongo que les prometeré subir el capítulo para la semana que viene, pero con suerte estará listo antes de mi cumpleaños, ¡cumplo diecisiete el 2 de septiembre!**

**Bueeno. De regalo déjenme algunos reviews :C**

**Por cierto, en este cap, le mando saludos a una personita muy especial para mí, HOLA DANIEL A. P. R. ¡TE QUIERO! :* espero que cuando leas este cap, todos nuestros asuntos pendientes se hayan resuelto.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido de uds. LOS AMO.**

**BYE.**


	13. Chapter 13

**T/N: Hola, chicos. Me odian, lo sé. En fin. He aquí el capítulo 13. Estoy deprimida, así que perdonen la poco original disculpa por el retraso. Disculpen.**

…

Alex entró en el estacionamiento del hospital y observó a su alrededor, _bueno, esto no estaba tan mal._

Caminó hacia las puertas principales. Las puertas se cerraron tras ellas dejando entrar una gran ráfaga de viento que casi la hizo tropezar. "Estúpido viento", murmuró. Su día entero había sido frenético y frustrante. La llamada de Dylan no había ayudado para nada. Una breve mirada por el lugar le indicó que había bastante esperándola por delante, y también muchas personas estaban mirándola con molestia mientras ella se hacía camino repartiendo empujones a la gente. Ella les frunció el ceño y empujó aún más – pronto encontró el escritorio principal. Tras ella se escuchaban maldiciones y groserías algunas susurradas y otras en voz alta, pero ella no iba a dejar que eso la molestara y levantó su mano hacia la multitud frustrada.

"Señorita", la enfermera se levantó de su asiento, "tiene que hacer la fila, como todos los demás."

"Sólo estoy buscando a mi hermano", le contestó Alex, inclinándose contra el escritorio, "Él me pidió que viniera aquí."

"Señorita, aun así tiene que hacer la fila."

"¿Está sorda?" ella le reviró los ojos, "Sólo dígame dónde está Justin Russo y me iré."

La enfermera estaba determinada a desobedecer, "Sálgase de la fila y espere. Lo mandaré a llamar tan pronto como pueda."

"¡Eso va a tardar como dos horas! Hay un montón de gente enferma detrás de mí", ella señaló a la multitud enfurecida, "sólo hágalo ahora y luego puede continuar con su trabajo apestoso, ¿entiende?" Alex le sonrió a la enfermera, quien visiblemente estaba roja de la furia.

"Sálgase de la fila." Ordenó.

Un gruñido de frustración se escapó de sus labios, "¿Tengo que deletrearte su nombre o qué?" Alex se inclinó un poco más sobre el escritorio para leer el nombre de la enfermera y continuar, "Gloria, las personas están esperando y honestamente no estás haciendo tu trabajo muy bien…"

La enfermera había captado perfectamente el tono de burla y eso se expresó también en su rostro enfurecido, "¡Señorita, tendré que llamar a seguridad si no se sale de la fila!"

"¡Alex!" llamó Justin desde el pasillo.

"Allí está." Alex soltó una risilla suave y se despidió de la enfermera antes de dirigirse hacia Justin.

Él negó con la cabeza en desaprobación hacia ella mientras caminaban juntos por el pasillo, "¿De verdad no puedes alejarte de los problemas por cinco minutos?"

Ella hizo una pausa pensativa, "No realmente".

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todas formas?"

"Almuerzo, ¿recuerdas? Duh".

"Sí, pero, pensé que habíamos acordado que te llamaría. Todavía estoy en mi turno."

Ella asintió, "Puedo esperar".

De repente, su buscapersonas empezó a emitir un agudo pitido. Justin dejó salir un suspiro y miró alrededor de ambos, "Tengo que irme, puedes esperar en la sala de esperas."

Alex alzó una ceja, "¿Eso no va contra las reglas?"

Él levantó sus cejas también, "¿En serio te importa?"

"Nope."

"Eso pensé", murmuró él.

…

Alex suspiró y se sentó en el viejo sofá.

Estaba **tan **aburrida.

Esta habitación era tan… ugh. No había nada interesante para ella.

Eran las viejas revistas o las quizás más viejas frutas y el _agradable _almuerzo que alguien había dejado por allí… hace dos años, tal vez.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto por el olor y recostó su cabeza contra la pared blanca. Esto no era para nada como Grey's Anatomy.

"Vale, ya tuve suficiente", se dijo a sí misma y saltó del sofá y salió de la habitación. El pasillo estaba tranquilo y vacío. Por unos minutos se detuvo a pensar cuán furioso estaría Justin si descubría que ella había dejado la sala sin su permiso.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó; había hecho cosas peores.

Con otro suspiro, siguió su camino y pronto se encontró en el medio de… la enfermería del hospital. Caminó hasta la gran ventana de enfermería. Las pequeñas cunas de plástico estaban alineadas ordenadamente en filas. Ella podía ver muchos bebés allí, un montón de gentecita, envueltos en sábanas azules y rosadas, algunos llorando y otros simplemente mirando hacia el frente.

"¿Alex?"

La sorprendida morena se volteó para encarar el rostro al cual vinculaba aquella voz, "Harper", respondió Alex fríamente, con sus ojos fijos en los de ella, "¿Qué? ¿Ahora me estás acosando?"

Alex observó cómo ella reviraba los ojos, sus hombros se tensaban un poco mientras se encogían simultáneamente, "No estoy aquí por ti."

"Bien", ella asintió, desesperada por cambiar de tópico, "¿Es… está todo bien?"

Harper sonrió orgullosa, "La verdad, vine por un chequeo."

Sus ojos se ampliaron, "¿Qu-" luego echó un vistazo a su alrededor y comprendió, "Ah, estás…"

"Un mes", confirmó ella, "Ni siquiera le he dicho a Julieta. Nosotros decidimos reservarnos esto para nosotros desde el principio".

"¿Cómo así?" preguntó en un tono más serio.

"Zeke y yo tuvimos algunos problemas al principio con… ya sabes… y luego yo lo perdí- probablemente esto ni siquiera te interesa…"

"No, Harper. Escucha," Alex tragó saliva con esfuerzo, "lo siento."

"Alex, no tienes que-"

"No, en serio. Realmente lo siento… todo esto."

Harper se encogió de hombros nuevamente, tratando de actuar como si realmente no pudiera importarle menos lo que estaba oyendo, "No quiero que te disculpes sólo por mi historia aburrida."

"¡No me estoy disculpando por eso! Esto, nosotras, ha estado molestándome," explicó y miró hacia el piso, "lamento haberme cerrado a ti, haberte sacado de mi vida."

"Sabes, no me importó", respondió ella muy prontamente, "no me importaba cuando casi me enterrabas con tus preocupaciones. Para eso están los amigos. Lo que arruinó nuestra amistad fuiste tú. Me ignoraste como si fuese aire y eso fue realmente doloroso."

Alex cruzó sus brazos, "Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes creerme ahora?"

"Después de todo lo que vi que ocurrió… todo lo que eso le hizo a nuestra amistad… tienes que entender que eso luce un poco extraño. Ni siquiera esperaste un poco antes de ir con él por ayuda."

"Justin es mi hermano".

"También Max lo es".

…

Honestamente, ella disfrutaba un poco vivir con Justin. Después de lo que Harper había dicho ella estaba algo alterada y/o herida. Le molestaba que su _ex_ mejor amiga pensara que ella era alguna clase de psicópata. Ella no era para nada así. Sí, ellos eran cercanos, pero se suponía que debían ser así de cercanos. ¡Él era su hermano! ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ella?

Ahora mismo ellos tenían una relación casual y relajada, como una amistad. Algunas veces él bromeaba con ella, algunas veces intencionalmente la asustaba mortalmente o se colocaba sobre su hombro repitiendo: "Lo estás haciendo mal, lo estás haciendo mal, lo estás haciendo mal", hasta que ella le gruñía que no estaba haciendo nada mal. Luego él hacía un mohín y fingía estar de mal humor, lo cual era un espectáculo bastante entrañable, y nunca fallaba en hacerla sonreír. Incluso cuando sólo estaban en casa sin bromear, a ella le gustaba cuando él le explicaba todo lo que él iba a hacer ese día, o todo lo que ella necesitaba hacer ese día con Emma.

"Tierra a Alex", Justin ondeó su mano frente a su rostro.

"¿Uh? ¿Qué?"

Él sonrió a la absorta expresión en su rostro, "Estabas viendo el vacío, ¿Todo bien?"

"Ah, sí… sólo pensaba…" respondió ella, en voz baja y lentamente, "nada importante."

"¿Me hiciste pedir una hora extra en el almuerzo para que pudiera verte pensando?"

Alex suspiró y decidió olvidar la discusión con Harper y decirle que había estado nerviosa toda la mañana, "Necesito decirte algo", empezó.

"¿Sí?" balbuceó él, todavía leyendo el periódico.

"No es directamente sobre ti", añadió, "bueno, sí lo es."

Esto pareció llamar su atención y así, finalmente, apartó su vista del periódico, y la observó a ella. "Dime".

"Dylan me pidió que fuera su cita en el evento de caridad que va a hacer el viernes."

Él nunca había preguntado nada acerca de Dylan después de su cita, y ella _nunca _le dijo qué había pasado, pero ella tenía el presentimiento de que él sabía de todas formas, porque él siempre parecía saber todo.

Justin se tomó unos segundos antes de responder, y ella se preguntó si diría algo algún día, pero entonces, finalmente, él lo hizo, "¿Y?"

"Bueno, yo pensé…"

"¿Qué necesitabas mi permiso?" preguntó irritado.

"No te estoy pidiendo permiso", continuó, "estoy pidiendo tu opinión."

Cabizbajo, dijo tranquilamente, "Alex, pienso que él es una persona por hacer el evento, y es un buen médico, pero eso no me hace olvidar sus fallas. Él es un conquistador compulsivo que engaña a cada una de sus novias. ¿Recuerdas a Dean y a todos esos otros chicos con los que saliste? Pues ellos son exactamente así. Siempre tiendes a estar con tipos que te tratan como mierda."

"Eso no es cierto", insistió ella. "Además, ¿no piensas que esto haría las cosas más fáciles?"

Él consideró eso por un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza. "¿En qué sentido?"

Su voz se quebró un poco, "No puedo vivir contigo por el resto de mi vida."

Él la observó con incredulidad, "No es que vayas a casarte con él. ¿Por qué hablas de cosas así?" Preguntó él con un tono severo, alzando una ceja.

Ella no sabía de dónde venía todo esto. Quizás fue la charla con Harper lo que la estaba empujando en este tren.

"Sólo necesito saber que estás bien con esto. Sé que también tú vas a estar allí así que no quiero que estés incómodo."

"Ni siquiera planeaba ir." Justin medio se ahogó, tratando de pensar en alguna coartada, "Julieta tiene que trabajar y yo voy a cuidar a Emma."

"Justin", ella trató de buscar una explicación.

"Basta."

"Es sólo una noche." Le recordó ella, "no quiero ser grosera con él y negarme."

"Y él nunca ha sido grosero contigo." Escupió Justin.

"Detente, no seas así."

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza, "¿Así cómo?"

"Como un hermano sobreprotector", le respondió ella.

"A él ni siquiera le importas."

"¿Cómo lo sabrías?"

Justin la observó con una mirada penetrante por varios largos segundos, causándole estremecerse un poco al imaginar cuál sería su respuesta. Pero entonces todo acabó y él apenas movió la cabeza de lado a lado, lentamente, rompiendo el contacto visual. "Sólo lo sé."

Ella consideró la idea de decirle que estaba en desacuerdo, de nuevo, pero algo la detuvo, diciéndole que probablemente ella no estaba preparada para escuchar realmente su respuesta.

…

"No puedo creer esto." Julieta sonrió ampliamente hacia Harper, "Estoy tan feliz por ti."

"Gracias." Ella sonrió también, "Honestamente estoy tan sorprendida como tú lo estás ahora mismo."

Julieta observó a su amiga embarazada, "Es genial. Vas a ser una gran madre."

Ellas estaban en la terraza viendo a Emma jugar cerca de ellas.

"No te acerques a la piscina, cielo." Le dijo a la pequeña niña, quien luego asintió hacia su madre.

En ese instante, Julieta notó que el rostro de Harper se había fruncido, "¿Qué sucede?"

Ella negó con la cabeza en respuesta, "Es estúpido… no te preocupes por ello."

"No, en serio. Puedes decirme."

Harper respiró profundamente, "Vi a Alex."

"¿En el hospital?" adivinó Julieta, "Sí, se suponía que iría a almorzar con Justin."

"Muchos recuerdos vienen a mí y creo que ahora mismo siento que la extraño más de lo que pensé que lo hacía."

La rubia asintió, "Ustedes solían ser cercanas. Es entendible."

Harper negó nuevamente, "Quizás… pero no siempre era así."

..

_Ella estaba por entrar en la habitación de su mejor amigo, pero se detuvo al oír voces procedentes de la habitación._

"_Estás arruinando todo de nuevo." Gruñó Justin._

"_Sí, lo sé." Alex le respondió. Casi podía vérsele sonriendo._

_Algunos segundos después él la sacó de su habitación y cerró la puerta estrepitosamente._

_Ella se volteó y miró a Harper, "¿Qué?"_

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_

"_Justin es un idiota."_

"_¿Te molestaría especificar?" ella siguió a Alex hasta su propia habitación._

_Alex la miró, con sus cejas bastante juntas, "Pensé que ahora que estabas con Zeke habías superado tu obsesión."_

"_¡No estoy preguntando por él! Pensé que querías hablar sobre eso… olvídalo."_

_Ella rio mientras volteaba su rostro para encararla, "Como sea, Harper."_

"_¿Tienes tu vestido para mañana?"_

"_Síp. Voy a usar lo que Julieta quiere que use," ella tomó el vestido de la peinadora y lo sostuvo en el aire, "sólo le hice algunos cambios."_

_Harper jadeó, "¡No puedes usar eso para la cena de ensayo."_

"_¿Por qué? Yo creo que es lindo." Dijo mientras observaba el súper-mini vestido negro y reía._

"_¡Le falta como la mitad del vestido!" ella señaló el espacio donde se supone iba la falda que ahora era inexistente, "le prometí a Julieta que cuidaría-"_

"_¿Qué? ¿Eres su espía por estos días?"_

"_Te conseguiré un nuevo vestido mañana." Dijo Harper tranquilamente._

"_¡No te preocupes! Sólo estoy molestando un poco a Justin." Explicó Alex casualmente._

"_Alex-"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Nada."_

_.._

"Así que… ¿se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes dos?" La voz de Julieta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Harper la miró, "No… nada ha cambiado."

…

Ella imaginó que él no querría hablar con ella después de su intenso almuerzo. Así que ella se había quedado en su habitación durante horas. Había escuchado cuán efusiva se había puesto Julieta con la noticia del embarazo de Harper. Alex esperó aún unos veinte minutos después de que oyera a Julieta darle las buenas noches a él. Ella cuidadosamente salió de su habitación antes de entrar a la sala de estar.

"Alex, puedo verte." Dijo, "Puedo ver tu sombra."

Ella maldijo por lo bajo y caminó hasta donde se encontraba él, "¿Podemos hablar sobre eso?"

Justin presionó el botón del control remoto, "Estás arruinando una buena película, pero supongo que sí."

"Lamento haber mencionado el tema del evento de caridad."

"¿Por qué lo lamentas?"

Alex se sentó en el sofá a su lado, "Pues obviamente herí tus sentimientos."

Él estuvo de acuerdo, triste y cansadamente, "Sólo quiero protegerte."

"Lo sé," dijo ella, con una sonrisa muy débil, "y estoy agradecida por ello."

"Bien", respondió él, con sus cejas juntándose en un pequeño pensamiento, "¿Algo más?"

"¿Eso es todo?" dijo con una baja y amenazante voz, "Estoy tratando de disculparme y tú actúas como un idiota."

"Es mi casa. Puedo actuar de la manera que quiera." Él encendió la televisión y volvió su vista hacia el aparato de nuevo.

Alex lo miró intensamente y estaba a punto de alejarse, pero se detuvo.

"A la mierda." Murmuró para sí misma.

"Cuidado con lo que dices." Vociferó él.

"¡Ooooh, estoy tan asustada! ¿Qué vas a hacer, decirle a papá?" Ella tomó un cojín del sofá y se lo arrojó a la cabeza.

"¡Alex!" Él hizo una mueca de dolor y le devolvió el cojín, "¿Quieres morir?"

"¿Me vas a matar? ¡Por favor, eres un doctor, por el amor de Dios!" Ella lanzó otro.

"¡Alex!" Justin intentó no gritar cuando el cojín lo golpeó, "¡Eres tan inmadura!"

"¿Inmadura yo? Tú eres el que empezó esto."

"Yo no empecé nada. Tú eres la que está haciendo _esto_ parecer gran cosa," escupió él, sonando un poco molesto, "Ahora, basta. No quiero despertar a Julieta ni a Emma."

"Sí, tu _querida esposa _que no tiene idea-"

"**Basta.**" Advirtió.

Ella parpadeó confundida, "¿Qué? ¿Te avergüenza haber tenido una clara erección mientras estabas besando a tu hermana?"

Él no quería creer que había oído correctamente, pero Justin sabía que cuando Alex quería alterar a alguien, ella sabía cómo hacerlo, "No te halagues." Él no quería darle el placer de verlo enojado, así que decidió concentrarse en la película.

"Te odio."

Ahora estaba siendo dramática, cosa que lo hacía perder la cabeza, "Estoy muy cansado como para tratar con esto ahora. Ya basta, Alex."

"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?" Ella se acercó a él y tomó su rostro con sus dos manos y lo besó.

…

**A/N: Yay, primer capítulo de el 2011.**

**Espero que todos tengan un feliz año nuevo y disfruten de este frenético capítulo hecho en una hora.***

**La historia se está encaminando hacia adelante.**

**En el siguiente capítulo, veo Champagne y gente vestida en sus mejores trajes… ¿quizás un evento importante?**

**Oh, ustedes saben. ;)**

**T/N: *Vale, a ella le tomó una hora hacerlo, y a mí, tres horas y media traducirlo. Y pues, ¡Hola! Espero que no se hayan olvidado de esta historia, a partir de aquí se pondrá buena… **


	14. Chapter 14

**T/N: Estoy mejorando, ¿huh?**

…

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?" él la alejó antes de que todo se saliera de control.

"Calla", murmuró Alex mientras lo colocaba de nuevo a su sitio original y se colocó a sí misma encima de él, "Esto es lo que me pediste".

Ella le sonrió vilmente antes de mirar hacia el pasillo, "Ellas no nos escucharán", musitó mientras descendía de nuevo sobre Justin, besando y pellizcando suavemente su mandíbula.

"Detente", la palabra se escapó de sus labios más ásperamente de lo que él había planeado, "Alex- ¡esto es una locura!"

Alex se detuvo para mirarlo y sonrió.

Su voz se volvió más profunda, "Estás loca".

Bajando su cabeza, con su boca a centímetros de su oído, ella susurró, "lo _sé_".

Esta vez, lo besó enérgica y sorpresivamente, él respondió con un movimiento suave.

Sus dedos tentadoramente se desplazaron hacia abajo. Conmocionado Justin soltó un gritillo y se retiró, dejando a Alex jadeando mientras pausaba sus propios movimientos.

"¡No… no podemos! ¡Esto… no… no-"

"Por favor", susurró ella, sabiendo muy bien cuán rápido podía cambiar su comportamiento cuando insistía lo suficiente. Los ojos de él repentinamente eran fríos y determinados. Ella sintió cómo se aceleraba su corazón y sostuvo su aliento por un momento, temerosa de moverse.

Él cerró sus ojos mientras su boca lo envolvía de nuevo. Las manos de ella se enredaban en su cabello halando su cabeza hacia abajo haciendo que sus labios se encontraran. Ella lo besó con cada onza de pasión que había ansiado compartir con él. Él estaba respirando con dificultad y se detuvo a mirarla. Todo estaba borroso – pero aun así, en otro sentido, todo estaba muy claro. Él atacó sus labios. Sus ojos se centraron en él y sintió por fin que el aliento volvía a su garganta. "Hazme tuya"**1**, le pidió sin aliento. Tan solo mirarlo hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera como en el borde del éxtasis. Él se rio entre dientes suavemente, deslizando su cuerpo y colocándose sobre ella, _"Justin…"_ su gemido fue interrumpido por una voz más alta y más clara…

"¿Justin?"

Justin abrió sus ojos abruptamente. Resopló; asustado por lo que había ocurrido.

Lentamente, miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación.

"Luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma", Julieta se inclinó contra su hombro, "¿Todo está bien? Estabas sacudiéndote y jadeando como un loco."

Él no podía sacarse la imagen de su… ¡Oh dios!

"Pesadilla", él sacudió su cabeza tratando de comprender qué acababa de pasar, "¿Cómo… ¿Cuándo nos fuimos a dormir?"

Julieta lo miró confundida, "A las diez en punto, tonto. Vimos la película juntos y luego fuimos a dormir, ¿recuerdas?"

"Ah… cierto", Justin se volteó incómodamente de manera que no la encarara.

Sus manos viajaron hacia abajo. Él tenía que asegurarse de que nada _extra _estuviese ocurriendo… allí abajo. Suspiró con alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que no había llegado tan lejos.

"¿Seguro de que estás bien?" Ella suspiró y se volteó para abrazarlo.

Él tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió, sabiendo que no dormiría un segundo más durante aquella noche.

…

Él miró hacia al frente, con la mirada perdida. Justin bostezó y vio el reloj de la cocina.

Pudo haber dormido un poco más, pero estaba demasiado asustado. De alguna manera su mente estaba 'rebotando', claramente no se encontraba bien.

Había estado pensando que probablemente sólo estaba exhausto y el sueño fue un producto de pensamientos que habían estado allí… por alguna razón.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando una vocecita lo trajo de vuelta.

"¡Papi!" Emma lo empujó suavemente, "¡Mira!" ella había estado allí todo el tiempo coloreando sus dibujos y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

"Eso es lindo, cariño…" Murmuró y tomó un sorbo de su café.

"¡Papi!" seguía insistiendo, "¡Colorea conmigo!"

"Ahora no", él levanto su mano.

"¡Papi!"

Él vociferó, "¡Dije que ahora no!"

La pequeña niña lucía como si estuviese por llorar, y luego simplemente salió corriendo de la cocina.

Justin se dio cuenta de su error y fue tras ella, "Emma, lo siento-"

Él no observó a dónde se dirigía y casi se estrella contra _ella_.

"¿Todo bien?" Le preguntó Alex, deteniéndolo de golpe. Ella acababa de despertarse, todavía estaba usando su camiseta y sus shorts para dormir, con el cabello yendo hacia direcciones extrañas.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y súbitamente el recuerdo del sueño apareció de nuevo en su mente.

"Alex. Yo… eh-" él se aclaró la garganta, "¿Café?"

Ella lo siguió hasta la cocina y bostezó, "Vi a Emma. Parecía que estaba en aprietos".

"Fui un poco rudo y se alteró".

"¿No deberías ir tras ella?" le preguntó.

Él le pasó una taza de café, "Resolveré eso luego".

Se sentaron a la mesa, cada uno en una esquina de la misma.

Al principio Alex no notó que él había estado mirándola por un rato, pero luego atrapó sus ojos en el acto, "¿Qué?"

"Sólo estaba pensando", Justin continuó mirando al vacío.

"¿Acerca de ayer?" Ella sonrió, "No debí haber dicho eso cuando aún estabas en el trabajo. Lo siento".

"Sólo me atrapaste con la guardia baja. Obviamente no puedo decirte qué hacer-"

Alex rio de repente, antes de que él pudiera terminar sus pensamientos, y su cabeza se disparó hacia arriba.

Ella estaba sonriéndole, el asombro era claro en sus ojos marrones, "¿Qué está pasando, Justin? Estás actuando raro".

"Estoy _tratando _de ser justo", él se mofó. Ya no podía pelear con ella… no después de lo que había visto.

"Pero no eres justo. En serio, ¿qué pasa?" ella se rio entre dientes, "luces como porquería y honestamente nunca conservas la calma cuando se trata de Dylan".

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Estás celoso", Alex sonrió.

"¡Oh, vamos! Eso es absurdo."

"Pruébalo entonces", ella continuó, "Asiste al evento de caridad."

"Sólo quieres meterte en problemas, ¿no?"

"Me conoces muy bien." Rio de nuevo y bebió su café.

…

"¿Qué sucede, cariño?" Alex se sentó al lado de su sobrina, "¿Hay algo molestándote?"

Emma asintió, pero se quedó en silencio.

"Puedes decirme", pidió ella humildemente otra vez, sosteniendo su mano.

La niña puso una cara triste, "Papi fue malo".

"Oh", Alex pensó en eso, "¿Sabes? Algunas veces, nosotros los adultos, tenemos días malos y luego somos tontos sin querer".

"¿Y por qué mami me dijo que te irías?".

Los oídos de Alex se enderezaron como los de un gato, esto era interesante, "¿En serio? ¿Cuándo dijo eso mami?"

"Ayer, a la tía Harper", explicó la pequeña niña, "Por favor, tía Alex, no te vayas".

Ella se carcajeó, "No me voy a ninguna parte".

"¡En serio!" Emma jadeó de emoción con una ámplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella besó su pequeña mejilla y envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella, "Yo no podría dejarte, ¿verdad?"

La niña soltó unas risitas y abrazó a su tía favorita. Alex sabía que cuando el día llegara y ella tuviera que irse, sería duro.

Había un lazo entre ellas que no podía romperse. En algún sentido, ella veía mucho de sí misma en Emma.

"¡Emma!" Julieta irrumpió en el cuarto, "Cielo, ¿por qué todavía tienes la pijama puesta?"

"¡Mami, no quiero ir!" Chilló.

"Llegaremos tarde a nuestra clase de francés", preguntó Alex confundida.

"Sí, de hecho, acabo de inscribirla".

La tía consternada suspiró, "¿No es demasiado?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"No me malinterpretes… quiero decir… tiene cuatro años".

"Bueno, su educación y futuro es parte de mi responsabilidad como una madre", Julieta sonaba un poco irritada, "lo entenderás cuando tengas un hijo propio."

"Vale…" Alex se puso un poco agitada, "Así que, ¿Justin sabe de esto?"

"Por supuesto que sabe".

"¿Y?"

Julieta se cruzó de brazos, "Estuvo de acuerdo. No entiendo por qué tienes que cuestionar mis decisiones para mi hija".

"Quizás son decisiones incorrectas." Alex la desafió, levantando una ceja.

…

Justin intentó abrir su casillero de nuevo, "¡Rayos!" soltó furioso cuando la puerta no se abrió.

"¡Cálmate, Hulk!" Matt rio mientras se acercaba a él.

"No es gracioso." Le envió una mirada furiosa, "Todo está… arruinado." Esta vez él pateó el casillero.

Matt alcanzó la llave para girarla y el casillero abrió, "Quizás deberías usar la llave en lugar de golpearlo".

"Como sea", él tomó su bata y arrojó el resto de las cosas adentro, "Este día no podría empeorar".

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó su amigo, "¿Peleaste con Julieta?"

"No se trata de Julieta".

"Entonces, vamos", él lo codeó, "¿qué pasa?"

"No entenderías".

"Pruébame".

Él negó con la cabeza, "No, en serio. No entenderías".

"Viejo", Matt lo detuvo, "No puedes ir y hacer tu trabajo si no te estás sintiendo bien. Algo serio podría ocurrir".

Justin cerró la puerta y se sentó en la banca, "¿Alguna vez has… visto algo que no tuviera sentido, pero de alguna forma estabas tan metido en eso que pensaste que realmente sucedió?"

"Hombre, no me gradué en Harvard. ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?"

"Tuve un sueño, ¿sí? Uno muy, _muy _inapropiado".

Él rio, "¿Eso era lo que te estaba volviendo loco? Veo de esos todas las noches".

"Matt. Estoy siendo serio".

"Eres un hombre", se carcajeó, "Es normal".

"No es normal- no para mí, de ninguna forma".

Matt reviró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos, "Asumo que no era sobre Julieta y ahora te estás sintiendo culpable… (?)"

"Eso creo", mintió "¿Qué piensas que-"

"¿Estabas soñando con sexo?"

"Sí", señaló Justin, "Bueno, no como… eh, no lo sé".

"¿Qué hay de ti y Julieta? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que…?"

Él se rascó la cabeza, "Honestamente, no lo recuerdo".

"¿Fue hace tanto?"

"Bueno desde que Alex se mudó con nosotros…"

Su amigo frunció el entrecejo, "¿Qué tiene que ver Alex con esto?"

"¡Nada!" insistió Justin.

"Justin, en serio, sólo fue un sueño. No es gran cosa".

Él apoyó su espalda en la pared y miró hacia el techo. Matt lo observó y luego soltó un gran suspiro, "En serio, luces como si alguien hubiera muerto o algo así. No puede ser tan malo", él se encogió de hombros, "siempre y cuando no sea sobre mí".

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Justin hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Entonces deja de deprimirte y olvídalo".

Él frunció el ceño, "Si pudiera, lo haría".

…

Alex observaba su guardarropa. Necesitaba un vestido para el viernes y rápido.

Era una pena que todas sus cosas fueran viejas y tan… viejas.

Necesitaba algo nuevo y sexy.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Julieta al ver la pila de ropa que estaba sobre su cama.

"Buscando un vestido", explicó Alex, "Necesito uno para el evento de caridad".

"¿Qué evento?" preguntó, con ambas cejas juntándose.

Ella trató lo mejor que pudo no sonreír, "¿Justin no te dijo?"

"No".

"Oh", Alex asintió, entonces finalmente se volteó hacia Julieta, "Dylan hará un evento por niños enfermos. Creo que tiene algo que ver con el hospital de Justin o algo… de cualquier forma: es para caridad".

La confundida esposa ya no estaba segura de qué hacer o qué decir.

"Estoy segura de que a Justin se le olvidó mencionártelo." Ella sonrió inocentemente, causando que Julieta entrecerrara los ojos a modo de sospecha.

"Bueno, estoy segura de que puedo encontrar algo que ponerme para el evento", empezó como burlándose, sabiendo que apuntar a su ego era lo mejor, "Oh, por cierto… ¿podrías recoger a Emma a las cinco?"

Alex espetó con incredulidad: "No soy tu criada".

"Pero vives aquí, ¿no?" Julieta sonrió antes de dejar la habitación.

…

Justin casi había llegado a casa. Su día entero había sido plenamente frustrante.

Estaba seguro de que había estado apretando los dientes con cada paciente. Y el hecho de que Alex había estado en su mente todo ese tiempo sólo lo hacía más difícil.

Él abrió la puerta y soltó un largo suspiro, "¿Hay alguien aquí?"

Justin se dirigió al cuarto de ella y entró.

Ella estaba mirándose en el espejo y sonrió cuando lo vio, "Llegaste temprano".

"Sí", Él dio dos pasos, "¿Dónde está Julieta?"

"Recogiendo a Emma", Alex amplió su sonrisa y sostuvo un vaso de Whiskey, "Se supone que yo la iba a buscar, pero ella insistió".

"Oh…"

Ella bebió un poco más y luego se volteó a encararlo.

"¿Quieres?"

"Alex, son las cinco y media de la tarde, un poco temprano, ¿no crees?" Respondió él, sonando dudoso. Ella prácticamente podía _oírlo _revirar los ojos.

"Cierto, olvidé con quién estaba hablando, claro, Sr. Bueno. Qué tonta por preguntar." Ella estaba mofándose claramente.

"Escucha, sólo porque no quiera sentir que mi cabeza va a estallar a la mitad del día, no me hace aburrido o _Sr. Bueno_, sólo significa que no estoy ni en la mitad del camino de ser un alcohólico, como algunas personas." Él se rio, la habilidad infalible de Alex para meterse debajo de su piel era increíble.

Él sabía que estaba _jugando un juego_ peligroso, pero no podía evitarlo.

Justin captó la sonrisa en su rostro y súbitamente se dio cuenta de que todo lo que ella le había dicho los últimos días había estado destinado deliberadamente a molestarlo, "Lo estás haciendo a propósito, ¿cierto?"

Alex apenas lo miró con ojos amplios e inocentes.

"No pongas mirada de cachorro. ¿Tu vida es tan patética que pelear conmigo es tu único entretenimiento?"

"Por muy divertido que sea discutir contigo, ese no es el motivo por el cual lo hago".

Él levantó sus cejas como inquiriendo una respuesta.

"Sólo estoy borrando las líneas." Ella levantó su trago, "Salud".

…

**A/N: Oh, por cierto, lamento la confusión- toda la fiesta será en el siguiente capítulo…**

**Y lo siento, no me asesinen por hacer **_**eso **_**un **sueño**. :D**

**Digamos que el próximo capítulo será un momento CRUCIAL en esta historia…**

**No lo verán venir.**

**Hasta la próxima… SALUD.**

**T/N: ****1****Acá lo que realmente dijo fue: **_**"Tómame ahora" **_**y realmente no sabía si traducirlo literal o interpretarlo de la otra manera, que fue la que utilicé finalmente. El punto es que si ustedes quieren tomarlo literal, pueden hacerlo. La verdad no le encuentro mucha diferencia.**

**Gracias por los reviews. (…)**


End file.
